Hold Onto Yours
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny will be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Will they come out alive?
1. Date

**A/N: **_Haha, I know what you're all thinking, "Oh my gosh, she's starting ANOTHER story when she hasn't finished any of her current ones yet???" I am really sorry, but this idea popped in my head, and it won't go away. Be warned: Some of the things might be really OOC, and the characters might or might not be really off, I'm not really sure how to imagine Channy as a couple :) Basically, I like Channy, but I don't know how to write it :) Forgive me if it's too Anti-Chad or too fluffy, I'm trying my best :) This is set right after "With A Chance Of Dating", and Chad didn't "Peace out suckas" and take off, just to clear things up. __And most of all, enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**Summary: **_After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

"**S**o..." Chad leaned back in his seat, staring at the small, petite girl that was sitting in front of him, her arms also crossed. Sonny stared back at him, the same bored expression on her face, waiting for him to say something - besides 'so' - first. Normally, she was the one to start up a conversation, but today for some reason, she just didn't feel like it.

"So." She replied monotonously, watching the young actor's face closely in an attempt to figure out what was going through his mind. But, he was an actor, and Sonny knew that it was nearly impossible to catch a glimpse of what he was thinking. So, he really thought she'd kissed him, did he? He should've known that she - really, she was just the 'comedian' from 'chuckle city', and he was a true Hollywood actor - would never kiss someone like him, at least not for real. To throw James off, yes. Because she actually wanted to? Maybe. She really wasn't sure at the moment, her thoughts were a jumbled mess and she didn't really know what to think. But all thoughts led back to one: He really thought she'd kiss him?

"I still think you really kissed me." Chad continued, and Sonny rolled her eyes. She really hadn't, he should felt when she slapped her hand down ontop of his mouth before pretending to kiss him, he should have guessed it was all just a way to get back at James. Or had it been?"

"Did I, Chad? Would I really have?" Sonny shot back cleverly, raising an eyebrow at him, a tired expression on her face that Chad couldn't understand.

"Well, of course you would have, just look at me." Chad sat back in the seat, a coy smile plastered onto his face, a sign that his ego had just kicked in. Chad and his ego always made a good team, Sonny probably should just run for it now. "Why wouldn't you have?" The smirk dropped off of his face as he leaned forwards ago, the attitude gone, just like that, as he asked Sonny what seemed to be just an honest question. Sonny paused, shrugging ever so slightly.

"Chad," She began, sighing softly, "We hate each other. Wait - we do hate each other, right?" Really, Sonny wasn't so sure. This whole "fake date" situation, and the slips that both she and Chad had made that night - "This is nice - in theory." She'd said, and Chad had replied, "Yeah, we'd make a good couple - hypothetically." - had left her clueless, confused, and tired. And now, seeing Chad paused as if to think, an unsure look on her face, she was even more puzzled.

"Do you think we hate each other?" He asked, and Sonny sighed, running her hands through her hair. After tonight, she'd begun wondering about their love/hate/don't-really-care relationship. Being on a date - no, scratch that, a 'fake' date - with Chad had made her think of the endless possibilities, and how maybe she and Chad were better suited for each other then they acted.

"Sometimes. And sometimes, you turn into a decent human being, and I enjoy being around you." Oh no, she hadn't meant to let that slip. Seeing Chad's slightly surprised expression - which he quickly composed, of course, he was _Chad Dylan Cooper _and things did not take him by surprise - Sonny knew he hadn't been expecting her to say that either. "Like, for instance, when you admitted you cared by pretending to be Eric and saving my butt from major embarrassment, or like tonight." She smiled softly, and watched as Chad followed suit with a genuine grin, not some fake 'I hate you, but I'm smiling so that even you'll be unsure' smile.

"Yeah, it was kind of nice. Tonight - I mean." Chad corrected, and Sonny chuckled quietly, nodding in agreement. Chad was right; she'd enjoyed the time she'd spent with Chad even better than the date she'd had with James - before she found out his intentions, anyway. And it left her confused as to why she enjoyed it. I mean, she didn't dislike spending time with Chad, just it wasn't that she normally enjoyed it, either.

"So... where does that leave us?" Sonny questioned, wishing that it was just so simple as to say that he either liked her or he didn't. Sadly, this was Chad, it might take a while to reach a conclusion. Or he might just go straight out and tell her, one could never be sure what to expect from the Hollywood actor. Now, Chad was shrugging his shoulders, hesitating.

"Where do you want this to leave us?" He asked, instead of giving a straight-forward answer. He wasn't sure how to just tell her that he liked her and he'd agreed to be her date to make James jealous, because he'd been jealous of James. James had had the guts to just go up and ask Sonny out, not fearing rejection, and where had that gotten him? Well, on a date with Sonny while he'd secretly been thinking about Tawni.

"I...I..." Sonny stuttered, staring up into Chad's eyes, swallowing. What if she messed up their whole relationship - not that they really were even friends or anything right now - by admitting that she secretly liked him? Was she willing to take that risk? "Okay, fine." Giving a sigh of defeat, Sonny crossed her arms, looking Chad straight in the eyes. "I like you - and no, not in the obsessed fan girl way, if that's what you were thinking about saying - but I still don't know where that leaves us, or if my opinion even matters to you. Like you'd made no secret of, I'm just the girl from Wisconsin, and you're the Hollywood actor."

"Sonny, I like you too. Even if you are just the small town girl from Wisconsin." Chad cut her off before she could continue to ramble and watched as a smile appeared on Sonny's face at his announcement. Now she didn't look as worn out as much as she looked excited. "So, do you think we should..." He broke off, rubbing the back of his neck. Curse Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper is never unsure of himself. She did this to him - all of it. She made Chad Dylan Cooper shy, unsure, and worst of all, she made him care for someone other than himself. "You know, if we should..." Sonny's grin grew wider, if that was even possible, and she nodded quickly.

"If you're trying to ask if we should go out, I think the answer is yes. Although, I think our castmates - or co-workers, in your opinion - might freak a bit." She replied, not missing a beat or hesitating. Chad's smile returned - phew, now the objective of rejection couldn't bother him - and he couldn't help but make it genuine.

_Sonny Munroe_ had just agreed to go out with him.

Sonny squealed inwardly, although she kept it inside, because she knew that Chad wouldn't appreciate it if she embarrased him again (I mean, think about it, clucking at him while calling him a chicken? And that was only one of the many things she'd done to rile him up) and she didn't want to ruin the moment as he replied with a sure "Yes".

_Chad Dylan Cooper_ had just agreed to go out with her.


	2. Threat

**A/N:** _I just watched SWAC "Promises Prom-misses" on YouTube, and there were TONS of Channy moments, and the ending was so sweet!!! Believe me, totally Channy :) And it also shows that Chad doesn't always have to have such a big head & be so egotistical. He admitted he wasn't the "perfect person" (sorry about the spoiler, it was just so great!) Anyway, watching that episode 3 times made me want to update again. It's much easier to imagine Channy when you at least have a small, yet helpful, guide :) Anyways, this is mostly just a filler, real action will start soon! For now, enjoy the second chapter :)_

**Summary: **_After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

"No, no, no!" Tawni screeched the moment I walked into the room I shared with the Queen Bee herself. I frowned in surprise, wondering what would have caused her to sound so... not happy. "Please, tell me I'm wrong!" She cried, once again being the drama queen she was. Wondering what her dilemma was this time, I shrugged my jacket off, tossing it onto my chair, and turned to face her.

"What's the matter?" I asked, crossing my arms and getting prepared for some little 'problem' she was having, hoping I could help her solve it quickly so I could go sit down and dream about Chad and I. Oh, how wrong that sounded considering we were "frienemies" just yesterday. But we weren't anymore, so I might as well go bask in the glory of that fact.

"Please, please tell me that you and Chad are not going out!" She screeched, and I began to laugh at her irony, before her words sunk in. Wait, how did she know? She hadn't even been there! Quickly, a confused frown on my face, I repeated the question out loud.

"How did you know?" I asked. Really, how fast did gossip spread? Maybe it had something do with being in Hollywood. Back in Wisconsin...

"That look on your face! No, you _cannot_ be dating Chad Dylan _Pooper_!" She cried once again, taking hold of my shoulders and giving me a hard shake. Well, I guess I can, because I _am._ Hey, that rhymed...

"And why can't I?" I shot back just as fast, annoyed with the fact she felt like she had to meddle in my life. It was my life, after all, it really didn't have that much to do with _her_.

"Because," She began, rolling her eyes as she made motions with her hands, "Let me sum it up for you: So Random!. Chad Dylan Cooper. _Enemies_." She replied, her tone obviously applying that I was slow for making such a stupid mistake, but I only returned the eye-roll gesture and laughed, not really that amused.

"If Chad and I like each other, than rivalry doesn't matter." I replied, shaking my head slightly at how narrow-mindedly _blonde_ she could be. Just because our show was rivals, didn't mean that we had to be. That would be too _cliché_. Sonny Munroe does not do Hollywood style cliché. She just does it up Wisconsin style... and, apparently, she talks in third person, too.

"You are so stupidly naïve!" Tawni shrieked. For once, I just wished that she'd listen to me and let me be able to make my own choices. I was never allowed to anything that might mess up her "image". "Don't you know that he's only going to "use" you?"

"Stop, Tawni. Think about it. He pretended to be Eric, who was my "biggest fan", he said we should "hang out" sometimes, he helped me get James back, even though he didn't have to. And, really, what would "dating the small-town girl from Wisconsin" do for his reputation? Oh yeah, that'll make him popular, big time!" I squealed, rolling my eyes. "And we both know that Chad can be nice when he wants to." I finished, not sure which other point of argument to use, so instead, I settled on waiting to see Tawni's reply.

"Ugh." She pouted, flouncing into her seat and frowning. "Well, fine then, but just remember that I don't, and will never, vaccum. So if anything goes wrong... well, all I can say is 'I told you so'! And I _was_ right about James, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but you'd dated him before, so you already knew! What, did you date Chad too?" I said sarcastically, and Tawni's frown became even bigger.

"No! I would never date that egotistcal, fat-headed '_real-life actor_' if my life depended on it!" She squeaked, shaking her head. "So, run off to little actor-boy, run away... well, whatever, but scram for now." With that, she pushed me outside of our dressing room, shutting the door behind me.

"Come on Tawni, don't be like this! Let me back in, please?" I yelled, banging my fist against the door and hoping that she'd listen. No such luck, however.

"Will you keep it down - Sonny?" My head snapped up at the voice, and I spun around, my back pressed against the wall as I smiled uncomfortably at the dark haired boy standing a few feet away from me.

"James." I replied, a little bluntly, but hey, who could blame me? The guy dumped me for _Tawni,_ even though he'd already dumped her and... ugh, well, it's complicated. He's more complicated than Chad, just a different kind of complicated. Plain and simple, he's just a jerk, and that's coming from the "sweet" girl from Wisconson.

"So..." He began, his head tilted ever so slightly upwards as he stared down at me. "How are you and _Chad_ going?" He spat Chad's name as if it were vile, and I crossed my arms, stepping just a little closer to him just so he'd know that he wasn't intimidating me.

"We're_ great_, thank you." I retorted - okay, I sounded a little haughty, but it wasn't like James didn't deserve it. In fact, he wasn't even supposed to be on _So Random_!'s stage. So, why was he here? I wanted to ask, however the look on his face told me not to push my luck too much.

"Well," James broke off for a second, stepping forwards until I could feel his breath on the top of my head. I'll admit, I felt a little - okay, a lot - intimidated as he hovered above me, his angry eyes staring down into my brown orbs. "Well, let me tell you something, Sonny Munroe. This "Chaomance" won't last long. You _will_ be mine, Munroe. You will be." With that, he stepped away, turning his back to me and walking away, his footsteps thudding loudly against the tile as he briskly walked away.

Leaving me to press my back up against our dressing room door as I slid down to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest and huddling up against the door.

It didn't take a genuis to see that he was dead serious, and that he was also determined to get me back - whatever the cost.

* * *

**A/N**_: Sorry that Chad's not in here, he'll be in the next one. Do you like my little made-up word? Remember "JoBromance?" lol, so I couldn't resist... if you have a different way of spelling it, please tell me, I just wrote the first thing that came to my mind. _

_Anyways, please click that pretty little review button down there so I'll continue :)_


	3. Glares

**A/N: **_Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm glad you're liking this so far. The action should start in the next chapter, sorry if I'm rushing things, but I'm kind of in an evil mood and I can't really write nicely when I'm in the mood for kidnapping and... uh oh, I just gave away a spoiler :) Anyway, not much of a cliff-hanger for this chapter, sorry about that, it was just getting a little long and so I cut it off :( Anyways, once again, thank you for the reviews, (special thanks to timbermoonkiss, your review was awesome) and enjoy this next chapter!_

**Summary: **_After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

"**S**onny?" A shocked cry caught my attention, and I unwound my hands from their previous position wrapped around my knees, jumping to my feet and rushing into the open arms of the blond-haired actor, still sobbing slightly as I clutched at his jacket. It was no secret that my encounter with James had shaken me up, and Tawni still had refused to open the door - I don't know what her problem was. "Sonny, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I shook my head, burying my face into his shirt, feeling weaker but yet safe in his embrace.

"James." I managed to stutter, trying to stop the tears - not of hurt, or pain, like tears usually are, but of pure fear - from coming, my hand wound tightly up in Chad's jacket. "He - he... and he..." I couldn't even manage a simple sentence in my current state. "He said that... and he... he'll..." Gosh, why couldn't I just say a complete sentence?

"Shh, Sonny," Chad's arms pulled me tighter, and I could tell he was angry - and confused a little, but that wasn't really that surprising because I wasn't making sense. "Calm down, it'll be okay - James?" My head snapped up, and I frowned as Chad abruptly released me, turning to the dark-haired _Mackenzie Fall'_s guest star. What was James doing coming back?

"Oh hey Chad, I was just looking for you - Sonny? What's wrong?" I stiffed as he turned his attention to me, a look of fake concern plastered onto his expression as he noticed my red eyes and messed up hair. Like he really was going to fool Chad by acting innocent and like he had no clue what 'was wrong'. "Are you okay?" James stepped forwards, as if to come to my side, but Chad swiftly moved in front of me, his trademark grin splashed across his face. I could tell that he knew that James was acting, and that he also wasn't going to have any of it.

"It's nothing. So, what did you want?" Chad asked, and I smiled, secretly, of course, at how easily Chad switched the subject and how he'd stepped in front of me to protect me. James' eyes flickered back and forth from me to Chad, over and over again.

"Uhh... you know, it's actually not that important, I'll go ahead and leave you two alone." James stuttered, and Chad nodded, his infamous smile still on his face. James slowly made his way towards the exit, and once we both were sure he was gone, Chad turned back to me, stepping close to me once again.

"He said that '_I will be his, no matter what'_." I rushed, while I had the energy to speak a complete sentence, and Chad's face hardened as I finished. I was kind of glad that he hadn't know when James was in the room, because he might have just jumped on him and killed him. I could feel Chad's grip tighten on my arm, and I swallowed.

"Don't worry, Sonny, I won't let anything happen to you." Chad insisted, although I could see the wheels in his head turning, probably not for any good reasons, either. I felt slightly comforted by his reassuring words, but I couldn't completely shake the feeling that no matter what, James would find some way to get me back.

* * *

I headed down into the cafeteria, Nico and Grady both running ahead as they raced for the yogurt machine. Rolling my eyes at their immature behaviour, and the fact that they were so obsessed with something so simple, I chuckled slightly to myself, watching as Zora rolled by on her scooter and Tawni, as usual, tip-toed by, a smile on her face as she winked at me.

By the time I reached the cafeteria, my other cast-mates had already sat down at our usual place, and I smiled, glancing over to Mackenzie Fall's table, blushing slightly as Chad looked at me, smiling also, but also not missing the glare James sent in my direction. Hoping that he wouldn't know I saw, I turned my head, making my way over to the counter, and avoiding looking in Mackenzie Fall's direction.

Sliding into an empty seat near Zora, I leaned forwards and listened to their - well, Nico and Grady's - conversation about which video games were better. Ugh, it was such a boy-ish topic, although I couldn't really say anything, because I liked to play them occasionally too.

"Chad?" Tawni piped in, and I frowned, staring at her in confusion. I thought we were talking about video games.

"Chad? What does Chad have to do with video games?" Grady interjected, before I had a chance to ask that same question. Tawni frowned at him, rolling her eyes.

"No," She shook her head, instead motioning to something behind me. "I mean, _Chad_." Still frowning, I turned in my seat only to almost smack straight into Chad himself. Our faces only inches apart, he laughed easily, placing his tray beside mine and sliding into the chair next to me. Smiling, and still blushing from how close we'd been only a few seconds ago, I gave an excited smile in my cast-mates direction.

"So, what are you doing over here?" Tawni asked. I raised my eyebrow in her direction; she know that Chad and I are dating, doesn't she?

"I came to sit with you guys." Chad replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tawni frowned, leaning back in her seat, while Nico and Grady just looked confused. Zora took in the other _So Random!_ cast-mates expressions and rolled her eyes. Well, at least I'm not the only one who's not confused. "So, Sonny, mostly I came over here to ask you if you want to go to dinner tonight."

Nico and Grady gasped, jumping back and eyeing both of us warily. I probably should clue them in on what's going on so that they can stop freaking out.

"But I thought you guys were only fake-dating?" Nico asked, and I nodded.

"At first, yes. But then we both realized that we liked each other, and... well, it's not pretend anymore!" I declared happily, finally gathering up the courage to glance back at the Mackenzie Falls table, to see James glaring at Chad and I, looking beyond angry. Crap.

"What are you staring at, Sonny?" Chad's question made my head snap back towards him, and I smiled uncomfortably, chuckling half-heartedly as I noticed the rest of my crew staring at me, also. I hadn't told them about what had happened earlier, and I didn't exactly feel like filling them in at the moment.

"Nothing. Oh, yum, the yogurt looks so good, I'm gonna go grab some!" I changed the subject, abruptly pushing my chair back and standing up, watching as Chad's eyes followed my every move. He definitely knew something was up, and I heard him tell the rest of the cast that he was going to help me as I rushed away.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad's hand caught my arm, stopping my one man stampede, and spun me around to face him.

"Come on, let's at least actually walk to the yogurt machine so that they don't suspect anything." I replied, instead of answering his question, and I led Chad over to the machine, grabbing a cup and filling it with yogurt as I talked. "James is really freaking me out." I admitted, watching as Chad's gaze flicked over to where the guest star was shoving tacos into his mouth, and he wrinkled his own nose in disgust. "He keeps staring at us, and he looks angry. I really think he's going to cause trouble, Chad, and who knows _what_ extremes he'll go to to get his way."

"I don't think he'll do anything extreme, I mean..." Chad broke off, and I could see an uneasy expression cross his face. He knew just as well as I did that James would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, but Chad was trying to be nice and reassure me. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. "Okay, yes, I think James is going to cause trouble, I'm just not sure when or how he's going to. We just need to watch our backs and stay with other people, that way it'll be safer. And you'd better stick with Tawni, or Nico or Grady, or whoever, as long as you're not alone."

"Chad, you're getting all protective over me..." I laughed quietly, although nothing about the situation was funny. Chad only raised any eyebrow at me.

"Well, I've worked with James enough to know that he's persistent, and he doesn't take well to the word 'no'. And especially since you're the first person to ever be brave enough to dump him, well..." I knew what he was hinting at, it was the one thing that had been making me nervous ever since he'd threatened me earlier.

James Conroy was not someone you said no to.


	4. Kidnap

**A/N:** _Yay, the action is starting... now! lol, it's pretty sad that this is the most fun chapter I've written so far, and the one that I've enjoyed most. I am so evil :( But don't worry, so is James :) Anyways, I forgot to mention, although you've probably already figured this out, but all of the story will be written in Sonny's POV unless otherwise stated. Just thought I'd mention that in case anyone's confused. Anyway, ENJOY and review!_

__

**Summary: **_After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**A **noise made my eyes snap open, and I rolled onto my back, glancing around the quiet, dark room I shared with Tawni. Wondering what had awoken me from my sleep, I stayed quiet, trying to find some hint as to why I wasn't having peaceful dreams of Chad. My eyes widened as I noticed a movement from near the door, and I slowly brought the comforter up to my head, trying to muffle any noise I wanted to make. I needed to figure out _what_ the motion was before I would either scream or laugh.

The object moved closer to my bed, and I fought the urge to scream. Why, I had no idea, and it was something I'd regret not doing for quite a while. If only I'd screamed, I might have turned the whole situation around completely. But stupid, stupid me, I just sat there quietly, waiting to see what would happen.

A hand slapped over my mouth and pulled me out of the bed, dragging me towards the door. I tried to fight, and, at that point, scream, but the stranger's hand remained firmly covering my mouth, and his grip was strong enough that I couldn't escape. The stranger dragged me out into the hallway, keeping a firm hand over my mouth as they reached into their pocket, pulling out a rag and stuffing it into my mouth, tying it in the back. I gagged at the sudden object shoved into my mouth, still trying vainly to scream, but the stranger slammed a handkerchief over my nose, and I held my breath, able to guess at least what it could be, but I couldn't help but inhale the sweet aroma. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the stranger hoisting me up and flinging me over their shoulder as they ran down the corridor, their empty footsteps clattering in the darkness.

* * *

I blinked, groaning and wondering what the horrible taste that was forced into my mouth was, and why my head was spinning. Slowly, I forced my eyes open, taking in my surroundings. Four bleak, gray walls surrounded me and... well, that was pretty much it. The room was small, window-less, and I could barely even stretch out in the small space. Not that I could move, anyways. The gag was still in place, and both my wrists and ankles were bound tightly, and I was lying on the floor, half on my side.

Struggling into a sitting position, my head spun slightly and I fell back until I was leaning against one of the walls, breathing heavily. Where was I? I wasn't aware of any places that looked like this, or were this small. But more importantly, _why_ was I here, and _who_ did this? Well, I guess the answers to those questions weren't all that hard to answer, after all.

I tried looking for a way out, but I couldn't even see a door. If there even _was _a door, that is. Although I wasn't sure how I would have ended up in here if there wasn't a door. As far as I knew, you had to have a door in order to get into a place like this, but this was Hollywood. It wasn't exactly like Wisconsin, if you know what I mean.

A chuckle was heard, and I jumped away from the noise - as best I could for being tied up - just before a blindfold was thrown over my eyes, also tied tightly. What in the world was going on? Why was everything happening so quickly, and why was I just blindfolded? My heart raced as I heard a slight noise behind me.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny..." I stiffed at the voice; somehow, I'd known it was James all along. "Well, you should have just chosen me instead of that drama kid, and we'd all be much happier and you wouldn't be in this little situation. But no, you had to do things the hard way and stick to dating that phony. But he's not here to save you now, is he?" James' voice was taunting and haughty, and I flinched as I felt something brush up against me. Oh, how I wished Chad was here now. Stupid James. I wanted to reply back, but the gag was still stuffed in my mouth. As if on cue, I felt something working at the knot, and the gag abruptly dropped out, leaving my mouth feeling raw and sore.

"Why..." I choked out, trying to wait for the pain in my mouth to subside, and, in the process, finding it hard to speak. "Why did you..." James finished my question for me, cutting me off.

"Kidnap you?" I nodded, still wondering why I was allowed to talk, but not allowed to see, and I heard James chuckle. "You know Sonny, you really are naïve. At first, I didn't believe that just because you were from Wisconsin, you were, well, stupid, but I'm starting to see what everyone says is true." His words cut into me, and I pursed my lips, not allowing him to know he'd hurt me. Then again, this was James, I shouldn't let anything that he said affect me. He was lying, anyway. "I wanted you. You _dumped_ me, and then you went and dated my co-actor."

"He's not your _co-actor_. You're just a guest star, don't be exaggerating!" My words earned me a slap from James, and I held back tears as his hand collided with my mouth. The stinging flared up as he continued on, his voice tense.

"Anyway, I knew that I couldn't just walk away at that point. You messed with me, with my pride, and then you stabbed me in the back by dating Blondie." He continued, ignoring my previous comment. I should know better than to open my mouth, but I wouldn't let him diss Chad.

"Don't insult Chad." Another slap across my mouth, and I flinched, wishing I could get farther away from him. I could tell that he was close to me; I could feel the tension and could barely breathe because of how hot and thick the air felt.

"I'll do as I please." He snapped in annoyance, and I stiffened, swallowing back my tears. Wait... I wasn't gagged anymore, I could scream and maybe someone would hear me. Realizing that fact, I gave a loud shout, and heard James curse as he jumped forwards, awkwardly shoving the gag back into my mouth and tying it, this time twice as tight. I could feel it cutting into the edges of my mouth, and I moaned in pain.

"Idiot." He yelled, giving me a sharp kick in my ribs and causing me to double over in pain. It was then he stopped, as if pausing to listen, before scrambling away from me. "I'll be back later to deal with you. Don't go anywhere." He said the words tauntingly, but I was in too much pain to hardly notice. Gasping, both out of pain and from a lack of air, I curled into a ball, trying to make the pain subside.

James had followed through with his word, and I had no doubts that this was only the beginning.

It would get much, much worse.


	5. Missing

**A/N: **_Yay, another chapter! I have like, at least five chapters written already, so I figured, why not update again?? lol. I'm really getting into this story, it's getting fun for me to write :) I hope you're all enjoying it, too, much more drama coming and coming... lol. I've got a million & one ideas to incorporate into the story, so it's going to be jam-packed with action, drama, and angst :] Sorry that there's not much of Sonny in this chapter, I didn't want James to just pop back in too fast. Anyway, enjoy and review :]_

**Summary: **_After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**C**had headed over towards the room that Sonny shared with Tawni, intending to wake her up. She'd be surprised; normally, Chad liked his 'beauty sleep', but since she expected that he slept late, he had to get up early. Plus, he hadn't been able to sleep thinking about how wonderfully their date had gone the day before, anyways, so why waste time lying in bed when he could be spending it with Sonny?

He stopped at the small wooden door, thinking about knocking, but then deciding against it. If Sonny was still sleeping, well, all the better then. Knocking would only wake her and ruin the surprise and possibly, the heart attack she'd probably experience at first. If she didn't kill him after she calmed down, that was. Sonny could get a little crazy sometimes (Although that was one of the reasons he loved her, she wasn't like all the other girls out there), and who knew what kind of mood she'd be in. He did expect it to be a good one, though, because he definitly felt great after their date the other day.

Carefully turning the knob so as not to make any noise, he pulled the door open, his eyes running over the quiet scene before him. Tawni was sleeping, a peaceful look on her face - aww, it was the only time she wasn't making fun of him or acting like _Tawni_. And Sonny was... or _wasn't_, there. She was gone, and her bed sheets were a mess, tossed together, which was definitely unlike Sonny. She'd always kept her bed nice and neat, made the moment she woke up. She wouldn't have left it unmade and jumbled, that much he was sure of. So why was her bed in such a mess?

His gaze ran across the silent room, searching for hints as to where Sonny was. Unfortunately, he had no idea where she possibly could be. Maybe she'd just gotten up early... although that seemed pretty unlikely, as, once again, she would have made her bed. Sonny was not a messy girl in any way. Sighing, his heart racing only a little as the worry began, he made his way over to Tawni's bed, tapping her gently on the arm.

Faster than he could blink, she let out a scream, reaching over, grabbing a magazine off of her bedstand, and wound it up, holding it high above her head and aiming at him. That was before she recognized him, although she didn't look any less worried. Her head tilting, a confused expression on her face, she furrowed her eyebrows together, frowning up at him.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" She asked, still making no move to unfurl the magazine or lower it. In fact, he would've sworn it she lifted it just ever so slightly higher. For some reason, he got the feeling that she might actually _want_ to smack him. Well, Chad Dylan Cooper certainly wasn't _smackable, _especially by people named Tawni Hart. He would've mentioned that fact, if he hadn't been trying to figure out where Sonny had gone.

"I'm looking for Sonny." Chad informed her, and she rolled her eyes, laughing, as she turned to motion towards Sonny's bed, as if it was the most obvious thing and he was stupid. Well, sadly, he wished that that was the case - even if it was just Tawni insulting him, it would be much better if Sonny was still in her bed - although watching Tawni's next words made his worry jump start.

"Chad, her bed's right over there, and she's right..." The annoyed, sarcastic tone in her voice dropped immediately, along with the magazine she'd been holding and her mouth forming into an 'o'. "Where the heck is Sonny?" She shouted, jumping up and staring worriedly towards Sonny's bed. "She always comes to wake me up if she gets up before me, and she never leaves her bed like that. Where the heck is she?" Tawni's voice had risen to a shout, and now Chad was getting worried too, Jame's threat to Sonny echoing throughout his head. He couldn't have... could he?

Tawni's scream had Nico, Grady, and Zora tearing into the room - well, Nico and Grady rushed in, Zora just jumped out of the air vent - their eyes wide as they stared between Tawni, Chad, and Sonny's empty bed, trying to decipher what was going on. Chad himself wasn't even sure.

"Where's Sonny?" Grady asked the obvious question, of course, looking at Chad and Tawni for answers. Tawni shrugged helplessly, motioning from the bed to the door, for once speechless, while Chad just stared at the empty bed, trying to push away the sudden thoughts about Sonny's disappearance. He couldn't help but hope that he was very, very wrong, for Sonny's sake.

"I don't know." She sounded so broken and un-Tawni-like, you wouldn't even know that she was the same person who had at first disliked Sonny. Chad shifted his weight, growing more and more impatient at the fact they were all just standing there, when Sonny was who-knows-where. Zora groaned, smacking her hand to her head.

"Sonny's missing?" It took her only two seconds to realize what had happen and put it into words, whereas the rest of the cast had stared on dumbfounded, as if hoping that maybe, if they didn't say the words out loud, then maybe Sonny would just re-appear. As if magically she wouldn't be missing. "Oh no, we've got to tell Marshell, Sonny's missing!" With that, Zora spun around, running towards Marshell's office, followed closely by Tawni, Chad, Nico, and Grady.

* * *

**(Sonny's P.O.V)  
**

I coughed as best I could, the pain in my side only subsiding ever so slightly. I wasn't sure how long I had been in here; I couldn't see my watch because 1} my hands were tied behind my back, 2} I didn't wear a watch to bed, and 3} James had failed to remove the blindfold when he'd left, so I couldn't even see. And I had no sense of time, anyway, so seeing didn't really matter, although it would be a little more... reassuring. I wouldn't feel _as _helpless... well, maybe not.

I had tried to roll onto my side, but the pain had proved to be too strong, and hence I was still curled up into a ball, in the exact same position James had left me earlier. My legs and back were beginning to cramp up, although my side, where James had kicked me in the ribs, was much more intense than a few cramps here and there, so I just stayed put.

The only thing I had left were my thoughts. Although, I really would rather do without those, too. They weren't exactly comforting, in any way.

What was James planning on doing? Did Tawni wake up when James had pulled me out of our room? Did anyone know I was missing, or who's fault it was? What would happen if any of my friends got involved and tried to stop him? Would he hurt them too? What about Chad?

My jumbled mess of thoughts were making me more panicked, and that wasn't a good thing because with this dumb gag in my mouth, I could barely breathe as it was. The more I panicked, the more air I needed, and the more light-headed I felt. I really wished I could just stop thinking for now, or be completely clueless and innocent, and have no idea what was going on. Or, I wished that James had just knocked me unconscious before he'd left. Then I wouldn't be aware of anything, and I'd probably be much happier, too.

* * *

"Sonny's what?" Marshell exclaimed, shooting up from his seat and staring at the kids in front of him in shock. "You kids aren't just playing a game or something, are you?" He asked - hoping desperately that that was the case, praying - and Chad stepped forwards, anger flaring in his eyes at Marshell's words. Did they _look_ like they were joking?

"Would we joke to you about something like this?" He yelled, for the first time not bothering to hide his emotions. The first time he'd given a clue as to what he was feeling and thinking. So unlike himself, filled with worry. "Sonny's out there somewhere, and we're all just standing here! We have to find her!" He'd stopped yelling, and his voice was quiet and filled with panic. Marshell's eyes flickered from Chad to the others, and he sighed.

"I'll get right on it. Don't worry, we'll find her soon. She'll be fine." Chad stepped back, burying his face in his hands and not caring if the others saw him or not. Marshell's words were filled with false hopes, and Chad didn't believe any fake comfort he'd heard in Marshell's tone.

What if they didn't find her?


	6. Collide

**A/N: **_Okay, I'm so sorry, I totally skipped over this chapter!!!!!! I'm so, so, so sorry :( Both for forgetting to put this up, and the fact that this is definitly not my best chapter, in fact, it sucks horribly. Sorry about that ;[ For some reason, my writing was really vague and... suckish :) Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be better, enjoy this one for now. Review ;]_

**Summary:** _After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**[Chad's P.O.V]**

**I **marched back onto the set of Mackenzie Falls in search of James. I was going to settle this and find out what he'd done with Sonny. I swear, if he'd hurt her... It really wasn't that hard to spot him - there he was, amidst the sirens and banks, pretending to rob the second bank and run away, again. Wow, he was only a guest star, and his scenes were really starting to get boring. Was that even possible? Anyway, let's focus on the more important things, like getting Sonny back. He'd better not have laid one finger on her...

"You'll never take me alive!" Ugh, this guy really needed a new line, this was really getting pretty old. It was okay if you used it, once, maybe twice, but really... overused. No, Chad, _focus_. Then again, if I tried too hard, anger might overcome me and I might strangle James before I had a chance to figure out what he'd done with Sonny. Pretend to be calm, Chad, just pretend.

"James." I yelled, marching straight up to him, not bothering that I was interrupting their scene. I needed to talk to James and find out if he knew where Sonny was; maybe if I beat it out of him... no, once again, _control _yourself. James turned to me, that cocky, arrogant, annoying expression on his face. Oh, did I mention that he also needs a new expression? Because that's also much too overused. That, along with his face. I think it's time we send him off for the moon and hope he doens't re-appear. "We need to talk."

"Dude!" James exclaimed dramatically, jerking his head, an annoyed expression on his face. "I'm sort of in the middle of a shoot!"

"Well, now you're sort of taking a break." I replied cheerfully, using the same line that Sonny had used on me on James. There was no doubt in my mind that Sonny's disappearance was linked to James' threat, and if - well, not really if as much as _when_ - I did find out for sure that it was, I'd kill him.

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V]**

I leaned back, finally managing to have gotten back to the wall and into a sitting position. My side was still throbbing, but I barely even noticed it. I'd just heard something that had given me an all new measure of hope - sirens, and lots of shouting. I was going to get rescued! I felt excited as I heard James yell, "You'll never take me alive!". Finally, he was going to get caught! I'd be free, and Chad and I could live happily ever after...

"James!" I heard Chad yell... wait, Chad? "We need to talk." What the heck was going on? Hello, I was in the middle of listening to James getting arrested and waiting for rescue... Oh _crap_. I wasn't getting rescued, after all. They were only shooting another 'bank robbing' scene for Mackenzie Falls. But wait... Chad! Maybe if I could make enough noise he'd hear me...

Desperately, I kicked out, my foot colliding with the opposite wall, but I got no response at all except for the pain shooting up my legs. Groaning, I tucked my legs under myself, feeling the fire shooting through them and hoping it would die down soon.

"Dude!" I heard James yell, and I felt my hope slowly die. "I'm sort of in the middle of a shoot!" Crap, they really _were_ only shooting a scene. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, I'd been wrong, but... wait, how did I end up on the set of Mackenzie Falls? My hope slowly elated again. If I was indeed on the set of Mackenzie Falls, then it wouldn't be that long until someone found me, whether it was because they were looking or by accident. But where would James hide me if I really was on Mackenzie Falls' set? It seemed almost impossible, yet all hints were pointing to that fact.

"Well, now you're sort of taking a break." Chad replied, his tone full of phony enthusiasm, and I wished I could smile despite my current situation. "Look, what did you do?" Chad's voice turned harsh, and I leaned ever so slightly towards the sound, hoping to catch every word. Only now the two were talking quieter, which meant more straining for my ears.

"What are you talking about?" James replied, acting stupid. Yeah right, as if acting stupid would help prove his innocence. The fact that I was in here - wherever here was - tied up, blindfolded, and gagged, said otherwise.

"Sonny's missing." Once again, Chad's voice was cold, yet I could sense the panic beneath his pretend-calm tone, and I felt like crying all over again. Come on, Chad, I'm right here in the same room. Look, really look, I'm right _here_!

"What?" James faked shock, and I slammed myself up against the wall, hoping that Chad would hear and come to find me. However, I still got no response. How could they have _not_ heard me? Was I really that weak, or was James just speaking louder so that Chad couldn't hear me, although the second option didn't seem very weak. Chad was good at noticing small details and when something was going on. I guess that just left the fact that I was weak. "Oh my gosh, dude, where do you think she is?" Oh... when I got free...

"I think I know very well where she is." Chad replied coldly, and my eyes widened. Oh no, Chad, please don't get into a fight with James, he'll only hurt you. It'll only make things worse for all of us. Just leave, don't try to fight. "Now, let's quit the games and make it simple: Let Sonny go, and leave her alone. For good." No, no, no.... Make a break for it, now!

"Why would you think that I took her?" James was still acting clueless, "Really, why would I take Sonny?" I could list quite a few reasons, and I'm sure Chad was able to, too.

"I know you threatened her." Chad cut James off, and I could tell he was getting angry, mostly because he was worried. "So it's simple; let her go now. Don't you even think about trying to harm her -" My eyes widened as I heard a loud slam, and James' angry words.

"Look it, Chad, don't you tell me what I can't or can do. Sonny's mine, I warned you, and neither of you listened. So back off, because this is a fight you're not going to win. And if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill her." James growled, and I could mentally see James pressing Chad against the wall, his expression contorted with anger.

"Leave her alone." Chad didn't sound the least bit intimidated, "Don't you dare hurt her, or else I'll..." Chad was cut off by a loud pop, and I gasped as I realized what had just happened. James had just _punched_ Chad.

"Now get out." James hissed, and I didn't hear Chad speak again after that.

* * *

"You little witch." I sat up straighter as I heard James' voice in my ear, wishing desperately that I wasn't blindfolded so I would be able to at least see him. "You stupid girl from Wisconsin. You should know that no one ever rejects James Conroy. Ever. _I'm _the one who dumps, not small-town farm girls." He hissed, and I fliched at how close he was hovering. "James Conroy does not get dumped, especially for Blondies. So, if you agree to get back together with me, I'll let you go. Doesn't that sound nice, darling?" I shook my head, moving away from him, and I could almost _feel_ him scowling.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, then we can play hard to get. But don't worry, I'll win in the end. James Conroy always wins." He whispered into my ear, and the next thing I felt was his fist collide with my back.


	7. AN, Important, Please Read :

**A/N: **_Okay, everybody, I just realized something. I accidentally added chapter seven instead of six, so if things were a little confusing, then... blame me :( I'm so sorry, my mind is a little scattered lately! _

_In hopes that you guys will forgive me, I'm switching out the chapters (go back to "Chapter six" to read the chapter I forgot to put up, the one I put up was seven & not six) and I'm adding a new one *chapter eight :)* Once again, I'm so, so sorry!!!_

_~midnightwriter1898~_


	8. Trouble

**A/N: **_I just realized that I put up the wrong chapter :( So, I forgot to add chapter six, this is really seven, go back and read the other one :) I'm so, so, SO sorry about that! _

_Another chapter that I enjoyed writing... well, okay, that sounds evil. Let me rephrase that: I think that this chapter has some of my better writing in it, unlike a few of the previous ones which haven't been as detailed. Lol, that sounds nicer :] Yay for me, I can actually sound nice, this is an improvement :p. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, more innocent Sonny and evil James :) Review!_

**Summary: **_After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**I **couldn't move. Every time I tried to, pain shot through my body, and I screamed until it subsided. It hurt so bad, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I hadn't even been able to fight back. I was unable to see, unable to speak, and my hands and ankles were tied together tightly. Why did James have to be like this? Why couldn't I just have listened to Tawni? Maybe wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't said yes to James. I could've just made an excuse or something, and none of this would have happened. Then again, if James hadn't been a jerk, I wouldn't have 'fake' dated Chad, and we wouldn't be 'real' dating now.

All was quiet around me; I hadn't heard a peep since James had left. If this really was the set of Mackenzie Falls, shouldn't it be more... I don't know, noisy? It seemed way too quiet, eerily quiet, in fact. I didn't like that fact one bit. It made me feel like there was something bad going to happen. You know in those horror movies, how there's always the peace, the quiet, the calm, before the terror? That's exactly what the atmosphere felt like, and it was scaring me.

Before I could ponder anymore on the subject, the whole room I was in suddenly tilted, and I fell onto the opposite wall, screaming once again as the fire of pain engulfed my body. What in the world was happening? Either I was loosing my mind, or the 'room' that I was in was moving on it's side.

"Ugh, when did these things get so heavy?" I heard a new voice complain, as the 'room' started to move. The movement caused my bruised back to throb, and once again the all-too familiar fire spread up my body. I curled up as well as I could, squeezing my eyes shut as I waited for the pain to subside.

"Whoa, I'll take that for you." James! Shoot, what was he doing? "I've been working out anyways, you'd better start if you think these things are heavy!" He exclaimed, and I felt the 'room' jolt again. If only I didn't have this gag on so I could really scream. The pain was coursing through my body, and it wasn't about to stop anytime soon. I could barely even handle the pain, amazed that I hadn't passed out just because of it.

"Thanks James, I think I'd better. I must be getting weaker by the moment! Guess it's time for me to head to the gym again." The other person replied, and James returned with some stupid comeback. Whatever he said, it didn't really matter, because all I could hear was my body screaming at me to stop moving. The pain was so much worse than before, as the 'room' jolted back and forth, and James gave a laugh, whether it was in response to something the other guy had said, or he knew he was causing me pain with every jolt he made.

I felt the 'room' I was in once again being moved, and then, finally, it was placed upright, and I could breathe again. Panting heavily - well, as heavily as the gag would allow, that is - I tried to calm my racing heart and pulsing body.

It was then I knew that James was next to me again. I'd come to sense whenever he was around me. There was a sort of... _evil _presence that surrounded him.

"Feeling the pain, darling?" James scoffed, and I ignored him, continuing to lie on the floor and act as if I hadn't heard him. James gave a growl and I felt him shake me, which caused a whole new spurt of pain. Biting down on the gag harder to avoid any muffled crying - James was close enough to hear, and I couldn't give him that satisfaction. Instead, I close to remain curled into the ball, trying my hardest to ignore the pain sweeping through me.

"So, are you rethinking my offer now?" In digust, I shook my head, wishing I knew where he was so that I could at least try to kick him, or do _something_. Darn blindfolds, doing their evil jobs. And darn James, for just being evil. As if I'd 'rethink' his scam. I liked Chad, how hard was that for him to accept? A kick to my already-bruised side got my attention, along with James' sneer of annoyance.

"I'll take that gag off, but just know that if you scream, your '_special someone'_, aka Blondie, will get hurt, if not worse. So don't think of trying anything funny." James warned, and I felt, once again, the knot behind my head being worked at, and suddenly the choking rag was dropped from my mouth. I sucked in fresh air, trying to collect as much as possible while I was still free. The air might be hot and stuffy, but it was _air_, and I could breathe without gasping, and that was all that mattered. I might as well enjoy the short lived 'freedom' while it lasted... which I was sure wouldn't be long.

"So, your answer, Munroe?" James' cold voice cut into my gasping, and I sat up - well, at least I hoped I was sitting up; with this blindfold, I never could really be sure - staring in the direction James' voice was coming from. I sat up straighter, shaking my head ever so slightly.

"First off, my name is _Sonny_, don't call me by my last name because it gets pretty annoying, and secondly, no, I have not - and never will - have to rethink your offer. I. Do. Not. Like. You." I emphasized each word, knowing that I would get slapped, but not really caring. I'd felt it before; besides, the rest of my body hurt too much for me to even care about one little slap. What did happen next, though, I wasn't expecting.

Instead of his hand connecting with my mouth, like I'd been waiting for, it hit me upside the head, much harder than usual, and my head snapped back at the force, colliding with what I figured was the wall. My head spinning, I fell to the ground, groaning at the unexpected smack. Apperantly, James was outsmarting me... again.

"So, now that the smart talk is done, I'm guessing that you said no... and haven't learned your lesson? You're really going to say no again?" There was a note of disbelief in James' voice, and even I was dreading the consequences, but I wouldn't just back down.

"That's right. No, I refuse." I spat, and I heard James give a small growl before a flurry of motion beside me made me jump. It had to be James, so what was he doing?

"Fine then." James' voice was surprisingly calm, and I tensed, waiting for a smack or punch to come my way, but nothing did. It was quiet, and I hardly dared to believe that James had actually left, although it seemed that way. Wait... if he'd left, wouldn't he have re-gagged me?

The sudden commotion beside me, which involved something knocking me off my balance and towering angrily above me, told me that James hadn't gone anywhere.


	9. Sunny

**A/N: **_Wow, I have nothing to say.... review and enjoy!_

**Summary: **_After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

_

* * *

_

**[Chad's P.O.V]**

"**W**as it James?" Tawni shrieked the moment I made my way into Marshell's office, trying not to let them see that I was limping. James' punch had knocked me off balance, and his kick to my calf hadn't helped. Hiding a groan, I straightened up, hesitating. _He said that he'd hurt Sonny._

"No." I lied, clenching my teeth, jaw, and fists together. I knew that if I told them, they wouldn't understand why we had to wait, and they'd run over, and Sonny would get hurt in the process. Much safer to just let the police deal with it, if it meant that Sonny would be safe..._r_. "It's not... James." I forced his name through my clenched teeth, knowing full well that all of my instincts said that it was 99.9% James, and here I was, lying to them, when maybe there was a chance of rescuing Sonny. But, if James found out before we found Sonny (and it wasn't like we had any clues as to where she was), it would only result in disaster, so it'd be better to keep my mouth shut and just search low-key for Sonny by myself when James wasn't around. I was much sneakier than those _So Random_s, anyway. I had a better chance of not getting caught by James and making things ten times worse. _If only I'd known what James was doing at this exact moment._

"But..." Grady looked confused. "I thought we all agreed that it _had_ to be James." Ugh, dumb kid, he just doesn't get when to shut up.

"We were wrong." I spat, probably a little harsher than necessary, because I saw Tawni's eyes narrow at me, as if she was suddenly suspicious. Not that she was any wrong to be, of course. I was lying, but only to protect Sonny. I couldn't handle it if something happened to her, and it was my fault. I couldn't let that happen.

"The police have been notified, and their looking for her as we speak." Marshell informed me, and I nodded curtly, barely able to stand being in the same room as the _So Random_ cast with all these thoughts and worries cascading down on me, and knowing that I was lying to them about something as serious as this. Sonny was _missing_ - well, in the other _So Random_s' minds, but I knew the truth. James had _taken_ her. And it was my fault for not protecting her better.

"We'll find her, don't worry guys." Nico spoke up, sensing the down-hearted tension in the air, and I raised my eyes to his, briefly flickering them at each of Sonny's castmates. Well, technically, I already knew where she was - generally speaking. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was getting her back, safe and sound.

* * *

**[Sonny P.O.V]**

I curled into a ball, trying to avoid James' blows, whimpering for him to stop. The glazed look in his eyes, however, told me that he had no intentions of doing so. I cried out in pain as I felt his fist connect with my spine, wishing he would just go away or at least _stop_.

"What do you say now?" The pounding stopped, and I glanced up dazedly towards where James was standing, trying to comprehend why he'd stopped suddenly. Wait... he was waiting for me to tell him yes. But that _wasn't_ going to happen, ever.

"No way I would ever go out with a pig like you." I spat, ignoring the pain that seeped through out my entire body and staring straight up at him, watching as his expression turned from surprised and shocked to angry.

"That answer is not acceptable!" James shouted intensely, glaring down at me as he shook his head. I suddenly wondered why I had to be so outspoken, and at the worst times, too. Now I really wished I'd just kept my mouth shut and pretended like I didn't hear him. It would be less painful than this pathway I'd chosen.

* * *

The pain was getting worse and worse by the second. My side felt like it was going to burst into a million pieces if I tried to move, whether it was to sit up, or just to pick up my arm. There was no doubt in my mind that at least one of my ribs was broken, although that knowledge did me no good because, locked up in here, it only stressed me out even more.

I whimpered again as I accidentally curled tighter, balling my hands together and digging my nails into my palms. The pain was excruciating, paralyizing, and it even hurt to take a breath - which was already hard to do with the gag blocking up half my airway. Why couldn't things just go easy, once in a while?

The sound of footsteps distracted me from the pain - only slightly, though, because the pain was overwhelming - and I prayed that it wasn't James. _Please, please don't let it be James. Please, not James. Please..._ I wished I had the energy, the will, the... _un-pain-ful-ness_ to fight him back, but I didn't have any of those three qualities, which were needed desperately in this situation.

"Sonny?"


	10. Discover

**A/N: **_Okay, since you guys probably won't like me if I leave you hanging for too long, here is another really "intense", really LONG chapter, finally... Sorry it's so long, but I couldn't stop writing. Finally I decided I had to cut it off so I could move onto the next chapter. Just fyi, this story isn't over yet, and just remember that Sonny isn't free _yet_. And Chad won't be either, soon :] Anyways, enjoy, and review :}_

**Summary:** _After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V]**

_"Sonny?" _

My heart gave a loud thump at his voice, and I raised my eyes... not that I could see with this darn blindfold on, but I could feel him, and that was all that mattered. Was he really here? Was it even _possible_? How would he have gotten past James? And why would he sound so calm?

"Chad?" I whispered, trembling at the thought of actually being rescued. It couldn't be; it was almost too good to be true. But I felt him brush by me, and I swallowed loudly, my body shaking.

"Sonny... it's okay, it'll be all right." I frowned at his choice of words; what did he mean, I'd be alright? Was I really it really that bad? Still, there was no worry in his tone of voice, and I couldn't help but be even more confused by everything. "Just hang in there Sonny, it'll be fine..." I swallowed again, wishing this would make sense, because suddenly his voice was changing, panic filled and screaming.

"Sonny, no, please don't go... _Sonny!_"

"Sonny!" I was being yanked to my feet, and he ignored my screams of pain as he continued to pull upwards, his voice changing into James'. Wait, James? "Get up! What, you can't even stand by yourself?" He snapped, spinning me around to face him and pulling off the blindfold, for the first time allowing me to see his face, and my surroundings.

Dark grey walls - if you could call them that, it looked more like a miniaturized version of a prison cell - boxed us in, making me feel a little (okay, so that was another lie. More like a lot) claustrophobic. I couldn't help it, ever since I was a little child I'd been afraid of small spaces, and being in an extremely tight space with James, of all people, made me start hyperventilating.

"What..." I fell onto my hands and knees, trying to get a grip on myself, but it wasn't working very well. I heard James give an irritated growl before the blindfold was shoved back on, and the darkness once again consumed me. "Dumb Wisconsin girl!" He shouted, shoving me roughly to the ground, and I fell to my side, curling into my previous position and biting my lip against the pain. "Stupid scenes. Stupid actors..." His voice grew fainter as a loud click was heard, and once again, I was left in silence. Once again, I was left to wonder what in the world would have happened if James hadn't decided to make one of his sudden departures.

* * *

The sound of footsteps approaching caught my attention, and I stiffened, leaning my head once again against the wall to catch the most of the conversation that was happening outside of the room.

"Hey, who moved the vaults?" James voice sounded oddly panicked, and I frowned as I listened closely. Why was James always so concerned about those stupid props? Really, how important could they be to him? They were only _props_.

"What's the matter dude; I had to set up the props for your scene!" Someone replied, sounding annoyed at James' reaction. Before he could continue or James could make a bigger scene, a new voice spoke up.

"Get ready, scene 3, take 1" The voice yelled, and I heard a mixture of noises as everyone hurried to get into position and the noise of sirens once again filled the air. Great, another 'bank robbing' scene for me to listen too. It only made me feel as if I was so close to freedom, although I knew I wasn't, but still, every time the direction yelled "cut", I felt a piece of my hope die again.

"You'll never take me alive!" James' infamous punch line sounded through out the set and I stiffened at his voice.

"Hurry up, he was messing with the vaults!" I heard someone else yell, probably another actor. "We have to -" His line was cut off by another voice.

"I'll open it." I tried to raise my head weakly, hearing the sound I'd been dreaming of. Chad.

"Mackenzie! Be careful -" I stopped listening to the other actor's line, though, as I felt the 'room' I was in suddenly vibrate, and I squealed out in pain, trying to figure out what was going on. Then it struck me.

No way. Chad was going to 'break into' the vault - which I was in. Suddenly, it all made sense. James always being concerned with the vaults, when the 'room' was tilted sideways, when whoever was trying to move the prop was complaining about the sudden weight, James... Starting to use up the last of my energy, I forced myself to move closer, kicking out as I did so. I could hear Chad jump back ever so slightly, whether it was because he heard or felt the kick. Oh, come on, Chad, get me out of here.

I could hear the dials clicking into place, and James' nervous repeating of his lines, but only barely. My head was spinning horribly, and I wasn't even sure which way was up or which was down.

Suddenly, the wall I was leaning back on was pulled away, and I toppled out, landing onto something, or someone. That was the last thing that I remember before my fatigue took over me and I blacked out.

* * *

**[Chad's P.O.V]**

"I'll open it!" I broke in, reciting my lines with as much fake enthusiasm as I could muster, although my mind was anywhere but here on set. Sonny was still missing, after three days, and I didn't even know if she was alive or not. It hurt...

My fingers slipped as I felt a pulse, which would be the best way to describe it, coming from inside the vault. I guess this is what a lack of sleep does to you, in the end. You start going crazy. But I, Chad Dylan Cooper, cannot be going crazy, because Sonny hasn't been found yet. If that makes any sense. _Focus_, I reminded myself, as I tugged at the vault door, pulling it open as I went over the next lines once more in my head, opening my mouth to recite the words.

What happened next, however, I did not expect at all. And it was definitely not supposed to be part of a scene, that I was sure of.

Something fell out at me, landing in my lap, and my eyes widened in horror as I realize what - or _who -_ it was. Brown messy hair, smiley-faced pajamas... Sonny. It was Sonny, her hands and ankles tied, a gag shoved into her mouth, and a blindfold over her eyes. And she wasn't making any move to let me know if she was okay or not. She was completely still, almost limp.

"Sonny!" I cried, ripping the blindfold off of her head and lifting her head up, cradling her limp body. She didn't respond, and, as much as I tried to, I couldn't force the doubt out of my head that something was wrong with her, and she might never wake up. "Sonny, please tell me you're okay!" I cried, not caring if every single crew member or co-actor was staring at me in shock, never having seem this side of me, because all that mattered was Sonny and the fact she wouldn't open her eyes. "Come on!" I yelled, feeling tears beginning to blind my vision as I untied the gag, slipping it out of her mouth and then beginning to work on freeing her hands. "Please, say something. Anything." I begged, shaking her gently and watching as her head fell ever so slightly to the side at the motion.

A moan escaped her pink lips, and I froze. "Sonny?" Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and landed on me, her brown orbs cloudy.

"Chad?" She whispered weakly, struggling to sit up. I placed my hand on top of her, shaking my head, and she complied, lying her head back against my chest and squeezing her eyes shut tightly, releasing a small gasp. I watched her; her expression said she was in pain, and that only made me even more worried, probably shortening my life, but who cared at the moment? I had to know if Sonny was going to be alright.

"Sonny?" This time, her name didn't escape from my lips, but James, who had made his way towards where we were sitting on the floor, a mixture of emotions running through his eyes. At his voice, her eyes snapped back open, and she gave another gasp, struggling back up, pushing herself away from him, a look of terror in her eyes.

"No," She whispered, pushing her back against the vault, looking trapped and full of fear, "Please, no..." Seeing what he'd done to her and how afraid of him she obviously was made me want to kill him all the more so. But I'd save that for later - making sure that Sonny was okay was much more important. Once I knew that she'd be fine, I could focus on punching him to death.

"Back off." I demanded through clenched teeth, shooting him a death glare as I moved to Sonny's side, placing my hand on her knee in the process. She flinched, biting down on her lip hard, an unreadable expression shooting through her eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do." All the sudden, the back of my suit was pulled up, yanking me roughly to my feet. I felt a hand on the back of my neck as I was spun around to face a more than mad James. His eyes glinted with anger and hatred, and suddenly I wasn't as confident about fighting James. The look in his eyes was dangerous, I could see plainly.

"Leave..." Sonny's breath was coming in gasps, and she stumbled over her words, although no one would mistake the look in her eyes for confusion or innocence. Her words were slow and faint, but determined. "Chad... alone..." She hissed, glaring defiantly at James, who had yet to release his grasp from my shirt.

"And what are you going to do if I don't, hmm?" James demanded, a fire alight in his eyes, "Don't worry, darling, I'll take care of you after." Before I had the chance to respond or step in front of Sonny, James' fist hit me square in the face.

I stumbled back, desperate to catch my breath, Sonny yelling at James in the background. My head reeling, I just managed to catch myself and step towards him, although James was already heading at me again.

His weight threw me off balance, and we both crashed to the ground, both struggling to gain the upper hand as we rolled on the floor, me dodging James' punches, and James - who obviously had the upper hand - throwing his fists around and shouting. James' fist once again hit me, and I stopped fighting, trying to catch my breath. My head was spinning and I couldn't see straight, but I knew that James was getting up off of me, and that could only mean one thing. _Sonny._

I rolled onto my side, staring at her, trying to force my feet up, but it seemed I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear as James stormed over to Sonny, wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her to her feet roughly. She screamed, and I must have still been half-unconscious from James' punch, because I could've sworn she sounded more like she was in pain than she was scared.

The next thing I knew, James' hands had reached her neck, and Sonny was crying, kicking out, although to no avail. Somehow, I managed to push myself to my feet and found myself beside James, throwing a punch in his direction. Feeling my fist, he dropped Sonny and spun around, a crazed expression on his face.

Sonny dropped to all fours, gasping for breath, moving her hand up to her throat and breathing heavily. The movement sent her off balance with her already-weak state, and she fell onto her side, giving another cry of - yes, I wasn't crazy, it was - pain.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled, returning my gaze to James, who was advancing towards me.

It was the next few moments that seemed to go in slow motion.


	11. Almost

**A.N: **_Thank you guys for all the reviews!!! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter :) Also, I had one question:_ They are shooting a scene, with people around like the  
crew, and no one helps Chad or Sonny? They just let James beat them up?_ I figured I'd just reply on here so as to clear up anyone else's confusion, also :) I was actually watching a program the other day, and it was actually proven that most people didn't react in situations like these, why (yeah, I didn't really understand it. Help the ppl out, dude! lol), they mostly just stood around and waited for someone else to take action. Only one person out of the whole crowd actually went to help. It's pretty sad :( Also, I mostly just wanted it to be Chad/Sonny/James, so... yeah :) Anyhoo, this chapter is all Sonny's P.O.V..., enjoy! & sorry for the super-long A/N._

**Summary:** _After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned_

**

* * *

**

**[Sonny's P.O.V.]**

**M**y eyes snapped open, only to be met by intense blue orbs. _Oh, please, not another illusion_. _Please, don't let it be another illusion._

"Chad?" I whispered, struggling to sit up and hold back a moan of pain at the same time. Contrary to how it looks, it's not a simple task. I turned, feeling something on my shoulder, to be met by Chad's eyes once again as he shook his head. Smiling softly, I pushed myself towards him, leaning my head back on his shoulder. A wave of pain crashed down on me, and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, biting my lip to hold back my scream, although a gasp still managed to seep through.

"Sonny?" I stiffened, although the action hurt me, as I heard _him _say my name. No, not now, this couldn't be happening. Yet, unless my eyes were deceiving me, James was sauntering over, a phony concerned look on his face as he stared at me, pretending to be shocked and baffled. _No._

"No..." I stuttered weakly, trying to shake my head. I couldn't take another one of his beatings, it wasn't possible for my already-fragile body. I pushed myself away from James, away from Chad, trying to put a distance between the two of us. "Please, no...." My back hit something solid, and in horror, I realized that I'd just cornered myself up against the vault. Chad's eyes flickered between me and James, and instantly, he placed himself between James and I.

"Back off." His tone was death cold, and his eyes daggers as he glared at James, placing his hand on my knee. Too bad he didn't know how beaten and bruised I was. I bit my lip again, flinching at his touch. I moaned, trying to warn Chad that James was coming up behind him, but I couldn't muster the energy to speak the words. Before I could cry out again, Chad was yanked to his feet and whirled around to face a psychotic looking James.

"Don't tell me what to do." He demanded icily, staring fearlessly back at Chad.

"Leave. Chad. Alone." I breathed, forcing the words out of my dry throat as loudly as I dared. James' eyes only flickered back to me momentarily before he turned around, drawing his fist back. I screamed at what happened next.

"No!" I cried, watching in horror as Chad stumbled back a few steps, reeling from the impact, and James took advantage of his weakness and lunged forwards. Before I could even see what was happening, the two ended up on the floor, rolling around, James obviously having the upper hand.

And then suddenly, Chad stopped fighting, and James stood up, brushing off his jacket, while Chad lay motionless on the floor. A shock settled deep into my heart at the fact that he wasn't getting up, and I screamed again, trying to force my legs to work and get over to Chad. And it was then that James' overwhelming figure clouded my vision, and suddenly his arm was around my waist, and I was being pulled to my feet. I just managed to get a glimpse of Chad rolling onto his side, his face laced with pain and fear as he stared at me.

I cried out in terror at James' strong grip, and James' eyes lit up angrily. Before I had any chance of trying to defend myself, his hand wrapped around my neck, his grasp cutting off my airway. Choking, I kicked out in his direction, but he only smirked at me. My vision was growing darker with every passing second, and already I was barely awake.

Suddenly, his grip loosened, giving me the relief that I needed, and I fell to my knees, gasping in gulps of air, my hand on my throat as I tried to ease the burning sensation. Unable to hold myself up, I dropped onto my side, giving a yelp of pain as I hit the concrete.

"What did you do to her?" Chad yelled, and I glanced up weakly to see that he was back on his feet and now facing James, and, although he looked scared, he didn't back down. Seeing James make his way towards Chad - slowly but surely - and then raise his hand, I gave a shout, forcing myself to my feet, and lunged at James, ending up on his back.

The motion set both of us by surprise, me mostly because I'd been trying to go for his legs to stumble him, and him because of the sudden weight (not that I weighed much). He reeled backwards, loosing his balance and toppling over. His weight - which, might I add, _was _a lot and pretty heavy - landed on top of me, and I grunted, my breath catching in my throat. James rolled off of me, and I groaned, not having the strength to move, even though I knew that I needed too.

"**_Freeze_**!" At the shout, my heart jumped. Maybe freedom really was on the horizon, much closer than I'd thought. I turned my head cautiously, and felt my breath catch at the sight. _We really were rescued._

"Sonny, can you move?" His hand found mine, and I glanced up wearily into his terrified eyes. Unsure, I shook my head and winced at the pain in my neck. Chad noticed and I saw another wave of worry pass through his electric blue eyes.

"I don't know." I admitted, releasing a soft gasp as I tried to lift my head up, and Chad placed his hand on my shouder, shaking his head.

"Just lay there. This is almost over." He reassured, and I smiled softly at his words, suddenly feeling an overwhemling sense of weariness and starting to close my eyes. "Sonny!" His panicked tone made my eyes snap back open, and I glanced up at his worried expression. "Don't..." He broke off, releasing a shaky breath, and despite the situation, I felt a warm glow.

"Get your hands up in the air!" I turned my head in the direction of the shout, just as I felt someone's foot collide with my ribs and a loud crash beside me. Gasping at the sudden, unexpected pain, I tensed, squeezing my eyes shut.

Someone's hand found my shoulder, and I was jerked to my feet roughly, causing another spasm to rack my fragile body.

"Stop!" James' voice was strong, and my eyes flew open as I felt something cold pressed against my neck. Catching the shocked and terrified expressions on everyone's faces, I could make a guess as to what it was. "If you come any closer, I'll kill her. I swear." I shook uncontrollably, and unwillingly my eyes found Chad's and we stared at each other, many emotions flickering back and forth in the span of only a few seconds.

"Put the guns down!" James shouted, making both of us jump, and I watched in horror as the police officers did as they were told, holding their hands in the air as they backed a few steps away from the weapons. I felt another sense of helplessness, although I tried to reassure myself by reminding myself that the police dealt with situations like this all the time... at least I hoped this wouldn't turn out all wrong.

"Pick them up." At his words, I frowned and flicked my attention over to where the weapons now lay, and my eyes opened in shock as a certain brunette made her way over, now cradling them in her slender hands.

"Portlyn?" Both Chad and I exclaimed, completely forgetting the situation at hand. She turned to us, sneering.

"What, did you think that James could pull this off by himself?" She spat in my direction, watching as I stiffened at her words. Well, he certainly hadn't needed her help when it came to beating me up, now did he?

"Why?" I turned my head to look at where Chad was standing, staring at Portlyn, a mixture of betrayl and disgust in his blue orbs. Portlyn laughed, shaking her head at our obliviousness.

"Isn't it obvious?" She sneered, "Sonny had what I wanted. Sonny had to - well, more like needs to, since it seems James hasn't done his job - be eliminated. And James was already angry at her, so we joined together."

"What?" I cried in shock, watching as Portlyn's eyes turned her attention to me, "What did I have that you would want?" Portlyn's mouth dropped open, although she quickly composed herself.

"You really are stupid, little farm girl. Do you even speak English back in Wisonsin?" She scoffed, "What did you have?" Her voice rose to a shout, and I flinched, although she wasn't making any move to come towards me. "You had _Chad_!"

"What?" Once again, Chad and I spoke at the same time, although I stopped, allowing him to continue. "Portlyn, you and I have _no chance_. I don't like you, how many times do I have to repeat it before it goes through your thick little head?" He yelled, angrily stepping towards her, although he was stopped in his tracks - literally - when she lifted one of the guns she was holding, aiming it towards him.

"Now," Before she could speak, James cut in, directing his conversation at the police officers. "Port and I are going to walk out of here. If anyone tries to stop us, I'll kill Sonny." He warned, his arm around my neck while he pulled me back, the gun still pressed against my skin. Chad bolted forwards, shaking his head, and my eyes widened as I felt the gun pressed a little harder against my neck. "Chad's coming with us." James continued, and Chad froze as Portlyn held the other gun to his back.

"Back to square one, darling." James growled at me as he continued to drag me out of the room.

The cold air blasted my back as James pushed through the door, Chad and Portlyn following close behind. I whimpered slightly, more out of fear, and I felt Chad's eyes on me. Biting my lip, I muffled a cry as I was tossed roughly into a van that was waiting at the corner, Chad shoved in on top of me. I grunted as we hit the floor, both of us groaning.

"Have a nice little ride, darling." James snarled, lifting the gun above my head before bringing it down, slamming it into the side of my head. The impact knocked me out instantly, and I fell senseless into Chad's arms.


	12. Fake

**A.N: **_I was telling my Mom the other day about this story, and how Sonny was kidnapped, and my mom started laughing. "In which story is someone NOT kidnapped?" Was her reply, and I couldn't help but agree. Sorry if my stories have a tendency for having the characters get kidnapped, hitting their heads, and going to hospitals... I'm not sure why, but it just seems I have to incorporate one of those into each & every story. Maybe it's like... a trademark for me :) Haha, sorry about that and if it's unbelievable or anything, it's just how I roll :). LOL, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I have to admit, I am having a complete, total _blast_ writing this!!!! Enjoy :)_

**Summary:** _After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**[Chad's P.O.V]**

**I** tried as best I could to catch myself from slamming into Sonny's fragile figure as I was shoved roughly into the van, and I'd like to think that I succeeded a little bit. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't scream when I flailed into her that gave me a little bit of hope, or the fact that she'd only let out a soft gasp when James was shoving her around.

I couldn't believe that James had managed to pull that stunt with me sitting right beside - and I do mean right beside - Sonny, heck, I'd even been holding her hand! And then James' foot had collided with her side, and I'd jumped forwards to throw a punch at James, only to have the air knocked out of me as I was thrown backwards. And then, before I even comprehend what had happened, James had pulled Sonny to her feet and pulled a gun up to Sonny's chin. And after that, chaos had ensued, and Portlyn had revealed that she'd been behind all of this, too, which had come to a complete shock to me. Portlyn was crazy, yes, but I'd never have expected that she'd actually be_... _smart enough to pull of anything as huge as this, or as petty.

"Have a nice little ride, darling." James' snarled words drew me out of my thoughts, and I looked up just in time to see James hit Sonny over the head with his gun. She dropped back, right into me, her body limp. My eyes widened in shock and I shook her gently, only to have her head loll to the side, her eyes still closed and her body still motionless. James grinned at the helpless expression that now clouded my eyes, and I felt another rush of anger towards the co-actor. Once I knew Sonny would be safe, I was going to tear into him and make him hurt _so _much.

"Why the heck did you do that?" I exclaimed, glaring at James with as much hatred as I could muster up (it really wasn't that hard, after all the things he's done). James only released a short-tempered laugh, staring haughtily down at Sonny's limp body. Swiftly, seeing the evil glint in his eyes, I wrapped my arms around Sonny, pulling her closer to me and cradling her in my arms.

"Figure it out for yourself, Blondie. Play doctor, or whatever you think will help, but just know that she crossed the line, and she's the one who will be regretting it. You're just along for the ride. Plus, Portlyn threw a temper-tantrum when I said to just focus on Sonny." James shrugged nonchalantly, and I felt my anger flare up, although my head was telling me to focus on trying to help Sonny. My natural instinct kicked in first, and I couldn't help but pull Sonny tighter, her head resting against my shirt. James scowled at the fact that I wouldn't respond, and with another annoyed grunt made his way to the driver's seat.

The van pulled off the side of the curb, and I clutched Sonny up against me, resting my head against hers and praying that she'd be okay.

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V.]**

I was jolted awake, my eyes springing open as my body lurched forwards before someone's arms wrapped around my waist and caught me, swiftly pulling me back until I was leaning up against them. I groaned from the sudden movement, and whoever I was leaning against jumped.

"Sonny? Are you awake?" I glanced up, wearily catching sight of Chad's relieved - or a least slightly relieved - eyes staring down at me with worry. I nodded, not having the energy to speak, and Chad sighed loudly, his arms tightening me and pulling me closer to him.

"Shut up back there!" James yelled in frustration, and I jumped at the sound of his voice, shaking in fear. James... again? Faintly, I remembered being tossed into a van and James leaning over me... dang, for a split second, I'd thought that this was over. I stared in the direction I'd heard his voice, only to be met by cold brown eyes.

"She's awake." Portlyn declared angrily, and I heard James give a shout of annoyance. She... I'm guessing they were talking about me.

"What? Well, can you... I don't know, knock her out again?" James growled. Knock me out again? No, not if I could help it. I shook my head swiftly, pushing up farther against Chad, my hand finding the sleeve of his jacket and grabbing hold of in a death grip. His grip on me tightened, and his eyes, now a cold blue, stared threateningly back at Portlyn, who had gotten up out of the passenger seat.

"No." Chad's voice was low, but deadly, and I could feel my heart pounding as she only sent him a triumphant smirk. Trying again, I shook my head, hoping she'd listen to me. As much as it was nice to get a relief from all the pain coursing through my body, unconciousness was nothing something I favored over being awake and aware of what was going on.

Portlyn did notice my frantic, scared gestures, and she came to a stop in front of us, holding a cloth in her hand. Three guesses as to what it is... although I already know.

"If you don't do it, Chad will suffer. Forget about fighting off your pathetic little attempts, I'll take the easy route. Don't listen, and Chad gets hurt." She stooped down to my level, staring me straight in the eye, and I shuddered, feeling my heart in my throat, and I reached out, feeling Chad's hand grip my smaller one. Portlyn raised her eyebrows, shrugging at my response, and moved as if to step over me.

I hadn't believed her, but then again, I also never would have expected that she'd be a part of this, but I'd been proved wrong. Not wanting to take any chances - I couldn't handle it if Chad was hurt because of me - I grabbed hold of her shirt as she tried to step past, pulling her back while at the same time grabbing the cloth out of her other hand.

Swiftly, before she had a chance to react, I shoved the rag over my mouth, holding my breath as I did so, and then it hit me. An ingenious plan. Portlyn may be involved in this, but she _definitely _wasn't the mastermind behind it all. And surely she was easily fooled, if I'd learned a thing or two about her from the short time I'd been on _So Random! _On sudden instinct, I closed my eyes and slumped back against Chad, letting the cloth fall out of my hand as I made myself go limp. Chad's hand tightened around my own, and he held me close to him, groaning. Apparently, I'd even fooled _Chad Dylan Cooper_, and if that really was the case (if he wasn't just acting along with me), then surely I had Portlyn convinced.

I heard Portlyn snort behind my closed lids, and the few footsteps told me that she'd gone back up front with James.

"Done?" I heard him ask, and I held my breath, hardly even daring to breath. Please, she had to believe it.

"Yes, she's unconscious again. Why does she need to be out, anyways?" Portlyn complained, and I held my triumphant squeal inside, trying to resist making any kind of motion or noise. If Portlyn or James found out that I was really conscious, it wouldn't be the best for me.

"I already told you, I just don't want her peppy little squeals and cries of terror or pain. It gets annoying after a while, you know, hearing her _scream_ Chad's name." I felt Chad stiffen at James' words, his hands gripping me tighter as if he'd never let me go, and I myself flinched at James' harsh words. Slowly, I moved my hand up to his, squeezing it gently.

Chad jumped, and I almost fell out of his grasp, my eyes quickly flying open, shaking my head quietly in his direction. His shocked blue eyes stared back at me, although he immediately composed himself, grabbing a hold of me again and moving me so I was resting against him.

"What's going on back there?" James shouted, and immediately, I closed my eyes again and went limp, hoping he wouldn't look back. Chad must have thought quickly, because almost instantly he was shooting out an excuse.

"Would it kill you to you slow down a little? Dude, you're flying! You could've hurt Sonny if I hadn't caught her when you peeled around that corner!" He yelled back, and James must have believed it because now he was grumbling to himself, and Portlyn, in a round-about way. Once I knew he wasn't looking back, I slowly opened my eyes and found Chad staring down at me, partly confused and partly relieved.

"What?" He whispered, leaning down next to my ear and staring at me questioningly. Giving him a half-smile, I sat up a little straighter - careful to be quiet - and replied to his question.

"I'm an _actor_." I grinned softly, and Chad chuckled under his breath, resting his head against my own.

"What did he do?" Chad asked quietly, and I stiffened at his question. I felt tears gather in the corner of my eyes at the thought, and I shook my head, squeezing Chad's hand tighter in an attempt to keep quiet.

"I don't want to talk about it..." If only I'd paid a little closer attention to James and Portlyn, if only I'd noticed them switching places (James switched the van onto _cruise_ control, and slid out of his seat, allowing Portlyn to take his place at the wheel) if only I'd been a little quieter, maybe it wouldn't have happened. But it did, and Chad got to witness the answer to his question.

"Stupid _darling_." The growl caught our attention, and I jumped, my eyes widening as I saw James looming above us. I whimpered, knowing what was coming, although not quite when.

The kick sent me flying to the other side of the van, and I dropped to the floor, cradling my bruised ribs and crying out in pain. Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt James' fist connect with my back, and I sprawled out on the van's floor, screaming out of pain and fear.

"Stop it!" Chad yelled, although James paid him no heed, and after another round of kicks, opened my eyes as something was once again shoved over my mouth. James stared down at me, enraged, and, noticing that he'd got my attention, pressed the cloth harder down over my nose and mouth.

"Breathe!" He commanded furiously, and I didn't hesitate to do what he'd said, as long as it meant he'd stop beating me. Anyway, maybe I was wrong about being unconscious. With the pain shooting throughout my body, it would be a relief. Weakly, I shoved my hand harder over the rag and took a deep breath. It didn't take but a few seconds for the drug to kick in, and my vision to go black, along with everything else.

"No, Sonny!" Chad's terrified voice was the last thing I heard before succumbing to the darkness.


	13. Black

**A.N: **_Well hello all.. :) Sorry that this chapter isn't quite as long as the others have been, unless I'm writing really "evil" stuff *in my mind, anyways* I kind of run out of ideas quicker. I hope you guys still enjoy it anyways :) Also, real quick, I have a small poll. Check it out at the bottom of the chapter *more people reply when it's the last thing they see, for some reason. lol*. Thank you and enjoy :)_

**Summary:** _After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V.]**

**I **woke with my vision cloudy and my sides pulsing, and an oddly-familiar feeling in my mouth. Groaning, I rolled over off of my back, only to realize that, once again, just like before, my hands were tied behind my back and the nasty old gag was back shoved back into my mouth. Great, just great. First James kept insisting I be unconscious for the little 'ride', and now he'd gone and tied me up all over again. Thankgoodness he hadn't decided to put the blindfold back on, that had been pure torture, especially since I'm afraid of the dark.

My now-focused eyes darted around, trying to figure out if we were still in the van or not, or where Chad was. My eyes landed on the boy a few feet away, and my brown orbs widened. Just like I'd been tied and gagged, so had Chad. Although instead of being sprawled across the floor like I was, he was sitting up, his back pressed against the side of (yes, it appeared that we still were here) the van.

Seeing my eyes flickering around, his own widened, and I nodded in response to his silent question. Yes, I really was awake, and yes, my ribs were still in pain. James' blows didn't wear off quickly, I'd learned that through the cold, hard experience. Resting my head against the cold, dirty floor, my eyes unwillingly found James' figure, and another loud exclamation from Portlyn.

"She's awake _again_." She groaned, and I flinched, expecting the worse. "Do you want her unconscious again?" James blew her off with a quick motion of his hands, shaking his head.

"Whatever. We're almost there anyway, want her to be awake for that, don't we?" He replied and I wanted to relax a little, although the last part of his sentence only made her stiffen and her heart race. My eyes flickered in Chad's direction, and I swallowed, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. Really, how much more of this could my body handle. How much more could I _mentally_ handle before I cracked?

* * *

**[Chad's P.O.V.]**

I couldn't believe it. James had came up in front of us - why hadn't I watched for him? I said I'd protect Sonny, but I surely hadn't done a very good job - and kicked Sonny over to the other side of the van. In horror, my previous question flickered through my head "_What did he do to you?_" If only I hadn't said that, maybe James' wouldn't have overheard me and decided to give me a demonstration.

If only I'd come out of my shock a little quicker, maybe I could've stopped him. Okay, so maybe not, because if I jumped at him and strangled him, I'd risk upsetting the balance of the van, but I needed someone to blame. In my self-defense, I did jump up and _try_ to stop him, but he'd only shoved me towards the driver's seat where Portlyn now sat, smiling crazily at me. My head banged the seat and my vision swam, black dots moving frantically, and I couldn't get back up.

Sonny curled into a ball, trying to ward off his blows and hold back any noises she wanted to make, and I felt my heart in my throat. James really couldn't have done this for the past three days... could he have? How was Sonny even able to handle it?

James shoved the white cloth over Sonny's mouth - at least he'd stopped kicking her - and her eyes flickered wildly as she shook her head, looking scared.

"Breathe!" He yelled angrily, pushing the cloth harder. Sonny quickly obeyed, much to my dismay, and within seconds her head had lolled back, and her body had gone limp. This time, I _knew_ it wasn't fake. Although I hadn't know that it wasn't real before, but still.

"No, Sonny!" I shouted, staring helplessly at her motionless figure, a rush of anger overwhelming me. How could James abuse such a poor, helpless girl like that, and how could _I_ not do something about it? I felt so weak, so powerless, so... angry. James smirked at me as he stepped over me, taking his seat back from Portlyn. In sudden impulse, I lunged forwards, knocking James out of the driver's seat and causing the van to swerve dangerously.

"You'd better leave Sonny alone! If you hurt her ever again, I'll kill you, and..." I shouted uncontrollably, rage coursing through my body.

"What the..." James shouted right as my fist hit him squarely in the face. Portlyn quickly grabbed the wheel, straightening the van back out. My moment's distraction allowed James to get the upper hand, and he flew forwards, knocking me to the ground while pulling something out of his pocket. I tried to catch my breath so that I could fight back, but before I had the chance he'd yanked my hands behind my back.

"What the heck?" I shouted, only just realizing what he was doing. He kept winding the rope around my wrists, tying it off with a tight knot. Crap.

"Don't you mess with me, James Conroy!" James shouted, shoving something into my mouth - yuck, what the _heck_ was it? I'd never tasted anything so vulgar. A _gag. _he'd gagged me...

And with that, sending me an evil glare, he returned back to the driver's seat. Although I did get one bit of satisfaction, although it plummeted slightly when I glanced over towards Sonny's motionless figure, still, it was a little bit payback for what he'd done...

I'd given James Conroy a black eye.

* * *

**A.N: **_Sorry bout that, I had to include at least a moment's worth of humor, seeing as how that is usually what I like writing :) Anyways, on to the subject of the poll!!! I could add about another 10 chapters to the story (ontop of what I was already planning), but it might be a little far-fetched, and a little different from what the plot's been, or I could just stick to my originally plan. Of course, it's not over yet, either one you choose, it's more what you guys want. _

_So..._

_A) Yes, I want it to be longer than originally planned_

_B) No, keep it the original length and plot._

_Or..._

_C) Insert own opinion here. _

_Thanks guys!_


	14. House

**A.N: **_This entire chapter is written in Sonny's P.O.V (yes, all 2,000+ words :) and a little bit more drama. Hope you guys enjoy :) Also, about the poll, it was pretty much an equal amount of A's & B's, and after thinking about it (I wrote the first two chapters of the twist), I'm not sure I like it, so I'm just going to stick to the original plot-line. I can always write another story from the idea, anyways :) Plus, this one isn't going to be over soon, there's more than five chapters for sure. Anyways, Enjoy this next chapter :)_

**Summary:** _After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny will be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V.]**

**T**he van's sudden stop made me catch my breath, my side feeling like it was splitting in two at the jerk. Chad glanced worriedly at me, anger filling his eyes, and I groaned (thankfully, he couldn't hear it), allowing my head to roll to the side. I wasn't sure I had the energy to even lift it up, after all. My vision kept flickering in and out, to black and then back to normal again. How long had it been, anyways, since I'd last had something to eat or drink?

As if on cue, James stepped back, standing over me, and I gulped, wondering what he was going to do. Instead of throwing another blow in my direction, like I'd thought he was going to do, he ripped off the gag and shoved something into my mouth (I could tell it wasn't the gag again, thank-goodness for that).

"Drink." He ordered, and I could have yelled for joy (if I had the energy, that is) as I realized what it was. _Water_. Instantly, I obeyed, gulping down the precious liquid. It might taste warm and slightly metallic, but I didn't care. If it hadn't been water, I wouldn't have cared anyway. It was _liquid_, and it was what I needed at the moment. Unfortunately, the bottle wasn't all that big, and it took me only a few moments to swallow all the precious water. And it was _gone_, leaving behind only the metallic taste in my mouth.

I took a deep breath, gulping in some of the stuffy air and closing my eyes momentarily, enjoying the taste of refreshment.

"What, no thank you?" James' angry tone caught my attention, and my eyes raised up to meet his as I swallowed. "Can't you talk?" He growled in annoyance, and I hesitated, wondering the exact same thing. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth and stuttered out the simple two words.

"Thank you." My voice cracked, and I winced at the pain in my throat. James rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond as he stuffed the gag back into my mouth. So, his momentary show of kindness - ha, yeah right, I'm sure there was _some_ reason why he'd given me water, I just wasn't aware of it yet - didn't last but a few seconds.

"Can you _stand_?" James' asked, and I frowned at his words, shaking my head. I wasn't really sure - although I highly doubted that I could. James growled in frustration and sent a kick my way, his foot connecting with my left side, where my ribs were already smarting. "Worthless girl." James muttered under his breath, although I didn't care. I could barely hear him. I gasped, doubling over as the overwhelming pain engulfed me, almost knocking me back out, but James grasped my shoulder, pulling me to my feet, and put his free arm around my waist, causing another spurt of pain as his fingers touched my side. Even the slightest pressure had me gasping and choking.

Slowly, he advanced forwards, still holding me against him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Portlyn with the gun to Chad's back, following us at a short distance. Looking forwards again, I spotted a dark gray house directly in front of us. It looked creepy - almost like a prison, or an old abandoned house.

"Don't shoot!" James shouted suddenly, grasping me tighter. "If you do, you'll only hit the girl!" My eyes widened as I realized he was using me as a shield to protect himself, and I wriggled, in a slight panic.

The sound of a gun being cocked back got my attention, and my eyes flew to the open window, my heart jumping in my throat. _Oh, please don't shoot, don't shoot, don't sho..._The gun fired, and I closed my eyes, pressing back, expecting to be dead within a few seconds. James jumped back a little, dropping me in the process, and I felt my heart racing, wondering what was going on. I didn't think I'd been shot, because I didn't feel any pain, but then again... maybe I was just immune to the pain after being with James.

I forced my eyes open, and, to my relief, there was no blood. Sighing, releasing my breath shakily from the near-death experience I just had, I turned my head to try to figure out what had happened. To my confusion, everyone was still standing - thankfully, Chad hadn't been hurt, because personally, I'd rather be shot than have him - and there was no blood, just shocked looks on everyone's faces. Chad was staring in panic at me, and I shook my head gently to tell him I was okay. Well... I hadn't been shot, at least.

James' arm once again found my waist, and he yanked me back up, growling words under his breath, staring angrily towards the house. The door swung open, and an annoyed looking older man stomped out, marching over towards James, the gun still in his other hand. Shooting daggers towards James, he grasped hold of my arm, pulling me away from James. Without anyone to support me, I fell to my knees, coughing.

"Why did you have to come here? I was half-expecting those police to show up, and instead I almost shot you! I told you to stay away." He yelled at James, who didn't look the least bit intimidated. The man seemed to notice me for the first time, and frowned. "This her?" He asked, and I watched in confusion as James nodded in answer to his question. "See you've got her pretty well tied up there, though I don't really see the point." _Thank you_, maybe he'd convince James to untie me! "Look at her, so weak she can't even stand on her own two feet!" He laughed, and my hope quickly diminished. His next words, however, did surprise me.

"Why don't you take that rag out of her mouth?" He asked, and James rolled his eyes as he set to work on untying the gag. The man turned his attention to me as I felt the gag loosen. "Don't think about screamin', dear, 'cause there ain't no one out here to hear you, anyways. And don't forget I've got this baby right here," The man patted his gun, smirking at me, "And don't think I won't hesitate to use it now." The gag dropped out of my mouth, and I breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure disappeared. "Might as well take the boy's off, too. I don't think he'll be doin' anything, anyways, 'cause he knows I have the gun. Bet he'd hate to see his little _girlfriend_ get hurt 'cause he wouldn't cooperate. Plus ya know how much your Mom hates those things."

"Now, come on, get in the house." The man suggested, giving my arm a hard pull, "Just in case, can't be seen outside." He said, making his way towards the house and leaving me to stumble after him. Unable to support myself, I fell down at least twice within the short seven feet he dragged me, and he didn't even stop to help me up. Both times, James shoved me up, only to let me fall back down again, my knees (and the rest of me, of course) weak. Every time, Chad stepped forwards, a pained expression on his face, only to have Portlyn poke him with the end of the gun, as if to remind him that she was still there, and she was armed.

The third time I fell, however, Chad exploded. I closed my eyes, begging they wouldn't do anything to him because of his outburst.

"Can't you see that she can't support herself?" He yelled angrily, stepping towards where I now lay. "Why don't you at least carry her, or at _least_ support her?"

"Back off, Chad." James threatened, moving forwards while glaring at Chad. "Just shut up, okay?" With that, James slung me over his shoulder, carrying me up the last few steps to the dark, creepy house. With the way my body was bent, and my ribs feeling like they'd cracked in half, I could barely breathe, but it was still better than having to "walk" on my own (yes, I can't really say that I walked, because I fell down every few 'steps' that I took, so that's why I put it in the parenthesis).

"I wasn't going to come here, but... this is just a small stop until I sort some things out." James cast a glance in Chad's direction, although he was directing the conversation towards the older man that was shutting the door behind us. Great, now we were locked in this scary house... I think I felt safer in the van, or heck, even the vault.

"You can put them up in the empty room, lock still works pretty good up there. Here, bet they're hungry." The man tossed a few candy bars in James' direction, which he easily caught, even with his other hand holding onto me. "I'll help ya when you get back." Nodding, James made his way up a flight of stairs - which just completed the 'old haunted house' scenario - with Chad and Portlyn following closely behind.

James slung me off of his shoulder and oh-so-not gracefully dropped me, watching in satisfaction as I squeezed my eyes shut, whimpering and holding back a scream. Portlyn gave Chad a push and he landed beside me, his eyes fixed on my pained expression. Portlyn gave a smirk before twirling around and leaving, which meant that Chad and I were alone with James.

"I guess if you want these, I have to untie you." He growled, "But just know," He continued as he leaned over to untie Chad's wrists, "If either of you try anything funny, it's _bang_ for you." He warned, and I nodded to show that I understood. Once he'd finished with Chad, who was now running his hands over his wrists and grimacing, he made his way over towards me. He didn't bother to be gentle as he worked at the knots, jerking my arms back and forth as he wished. If only I had energy to resist, even if it was just a little bit. My arms fell limply to my sides once the rope was gone, and James tossed the bars at our feet, walking out without a backward glance. We both heard the click of the lock, and I gave a shaky sigh of relief.

Chad moved closer to me, a look of concern in his eyes, and, carefully, he helped me up until I was leaning back against him, wincing from the pain in my ribs. Leaning over carefully so as not to cause the sharp jabbing pain in my side to come back, he collected the candy bars that were lying on the floor, quickly unwrapping one and handing it to me.

Trying to show him that I still could do _something_, I reached over (slowly, of course) and grasped the bar in my hand. Except, the moment Chad let go of the bar, it slipped right out of my hands and fell to the floor. I stared at it in horror, feeling tears welling in my eyes as Chad gave a small gasp, although he quickly stopped himself. I really was worthless, and _weak_. I couldn't even hold a darn candy bar.

"Shh, it's okay, Sonny." Chad whispered, unwrapping another and holding it up to my mouth. "Come on, all you have to do is chew. You can do that... right?" He hesitated at the last part of his sentence, and I glanced up into his panicky blue orbs and gave a small nod, taking a small bite out of the bar. Slowly, I forced my jaw to work - up down, up down, up down, come on Sonny, it wasn't that hard - hoping that maybe Chad would be a little less worried. However, he only seemed to pale more, and wrapped his arm around me tighter, being careful to avoid my ribs.

"Eat the whole thing." He continued, ten minutes later, when I'd only gotten halfway through the bar and tried to refuse to eat the rest. I couldn't help it - I just didn't want it for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that I barely had the energy to chew, or the fact that my jaw was aching and was popping every time I opened and closed my mouth.

Or maybe it was the fact that I just wanted to give up.


	15. Break

**A.N: **_Sorry I didn't update soon, my BFF who I haven't seen in FOREVER is down, so I've been pretty preoccupied :) Forgive me? Plus I've had a few other distractions, too :( Anyways, I'm baacck with another chapter *duh*. Random thing: Who has heard Selena's duet with FTSK? It's awesome! Five stars easy. If you haven't heard it, go to youtube NOW :) lol. Anyhoo, ENJOY :)_

**Summary:** _After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny will be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V.]**

"**C**ome on, Sonny, _please_." Chad begged, when another ten minutes had passed and I'd still refused to take another bite. "Please, for me, Sonny." He continued, and I eyed the bar wearily, shaking my head slowly. Chad sighed, finally letting his hand - with the candy bar in it - drop to his side. Swiftly, he pulled me closer to him, embracing me awkwardly, and I felt something wet fall onto my head.

Surprised and confused, I managed to turn my neck until I could see what the cause of the liquid had been. My eyes widened in shock as I realized what, or more like _who_ it was coming from. No way... it wasn't possible (at least I'd never imagined it). Chad... Yes, the same three named 'CDC', was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please, Sonny, you have to eat." He choked out, his grip on me growing tighter as if he wasn't going to let me go, ever again. "Please, don't give up. You _can't_ give up. You need to eat... I can't handle it if..." He broke off, not daring to put the scenario into words, and I felt tears welling up in my own brown orbs. Unable to see him at a weak state because of me, I reached over, my hand brushing against his as I reached for the bar. Looking up in surprise, his gaze flickered from me and back to where my hand rested against his. "I can't lose you." He whispered, once again moving the bar closer to me. "Please, will you eat?" He asked quietly, and I couldn't help but give in.

"Yes." I replied faintly, nodding just in case he didn't hear me. Chad smiled softly, using his free arm to wipe away some of the tears out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologized while I forced my jaw to work, "About crying, I mean... I just... I couldn't handle the thought of... you know." Chad's downcast eyes made me swallow and take another bite, trying to give him a false hope. In reality, I hadn't thought much about "you know" anymore, simply because I'd accepted the fact. I wasn't going to lie to myself (oh no, Sonny, you'll make it out of here just _fine_) or try to shield myself from the truth. Somehow, I knew I wasn't going to just 'hang on' until it was over. But I wouldn't tell Chad that; not after seeing what not finishing a candy bar did to him.

Finally, the candy bar was gone, and I inwardly allowed myself a sigh of relief. I didn't think I had the energy left to even chew another bite, and before Chad could insist I eat another one, I leaned my head back against him, closing my eyes. I heard Chad catch his breath, and felt him shake my shoulders gently.

"Sonny?" He asked quietly, and I stared up at him, smiling softly to reassure.

"I'm fine, Chad." I muttered, my voice faint. "I'm just tired, that's all." I sighed, leaning back against him and feeling his soft breathing. He took my hand, squeezing it gently, and I allowed myself to relax, a wave of weariness washing over me. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until I actually closed my eyes (without pain clouding my judgement, I mean). Sinking back against Chad, relieving the pressure from my ribs, I sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

**[Chad's P.O.V.]**

I couldn't help it. I really, really couldn't keep my emotions in check as I watched her refusing to eat, and as I saw how weak she was. I felt horrified at the feeling of wet stains moving down my cheeks, and one look at Sonny's shocked face told me she wasn't expecting it, either.

"Please, you have to eat! Please, don't give up. You can't give up. You need to eat... I can't handle it if... you know." _You died_, was running through my head, but I just couldn't force myself to say the words. I saw tears fill Sonny's eyes, and immediately I felt regret, but I couldn't control myself. I couldn't stop rambling, all the pain of the past couple days overwhelming me. "I can't lose you." I whispered, gripping hold of her tighter.

Something touched my hand, cold and small, and I glanced over to see Sonny's hand resting on mine, her orbs staring wearily up at me. I hoped that I could take this as a sign that she was going to try to eat some more.

"Will you eat?" I asked quietly, and Sonny's eyes flickered briefly from the bar up to me, and, after hesitating for a split second, she nodded.

"Yes." I sighed in relief - okay, so I wasn't all that relieved, but at least she'd started agreeing with me. Carefully, I allowed her to take a bite of the candy bar and watched in silence as she struggled to chew. It hurt me to see her this weak, so vulnerable, and yet so far away from safety or any chance to recover.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, seeing how much pain it caused her just to eat the bar. "About crying, I mean... I just... I couldn't handle the thought of... you know." _You know_, basically meant, _if you died_. I swallowed harshly, watching as she turned her head away slightly, her eyes on the bar in front of her. I wondered what was running through her head right about now. She knew what I was talking about, even though I didn't have the guts to put it into words.

She leaned her head back onto me, sighing softly, and I saw that she'd eaten all of the bar, closing my eyes for a brief second, thankful that she'd listened. When I glanced back down at her, her eyes were closed, and at first glance, it looked like she'd passed out. I sucked my breath in, my heart skipping a beat, and worriedly I shook her shoulders.

"Sonny?" I asked, praying that she'd respond. Her eyes fluttered open, much to my relief, and rested on me, her mouth curving into a small smile.

"I'm fine, Chad." She whispered, obviously not having the strength to speak up. "I'm just tired, that's all." She explained, and I released the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. For a second there, I'd thought I'd lost her. Slowly, making sure that I knew she wasn't going to pass out, she closed her eyes, resting her head on my stomach.

*-*-*

Time passes slowly when you're watching the girl you love sleep. Sonny's chest rose and fell with each breath that she took, although occasionally her breath caught in her throat and she coughed, choking slightly. At that point, I'd reposition her and rub the back of her neck carefully, and she'd mumbled a few incoherent things and go right back to sleep. What shocked me was the fact that the whole time, even with all the pain it must have caused her, she never even started to wake up.

Finally, I carefully picked her up and carried her over to the wall, leaning against it so that my back was on something solid, and laying her across me, her head back on my chest. She coughed once, but other than that, she was completely out.

I stared at her face - her cracked, dry lips were bleeding from being chapped, and her hair was tangled and all messed up, her eyes red and puffy. She hardly looked recognizable as I stared down at her, catching my breath as I took in her full appearance. I'd never noticed how thin she looked, or how pale and flushed her cheeks were. Part of her top had slid up, revealing a nasty-looking bruise on her stomach. I swallowed, gathering her closer to me in my arms and gripping onto her tightly. I wouldn't let James hurt her anymore, it was my job to protect her. She was way too weak, too fragile, to defend herself, so it had to be my job.

"Chad?" Sonny's muffled voice asked quietly, and I pulled away to stare down into her scared orbs. Smiling softly to cover over what I'd just been thinking, I ran my finger over the small scar that laced her cheek.

"We'll get out of here, I promise." I whispered down into her ear, and I felt her fragile body shudder, and it wasn't from the cold. Or... maybe it was. It was then that I saw, too, that she was only wearing a tank top that had barely any straps, much less sleeves. She shivered again, and immediately I set her down, shrugging off my jacket and helping her sit up. Carefully, I helped her into it, and she smiled thankfully at me.

We both froze at the sound of footsteps, and Sonny clutched my jacket, pulling it tighter around her as she pressed back against me, holding her breath.

"But I don't know..." James sounded frustrated (jeez, what a surprise), and Sonny flinched at his harsh tone.

"Well, I do have a plan. It's not exactly what you were thinking, but if you agree... it just depends on what you want... well, let's just say you won't exactly end up with Sonny, but you'll have succeeded, in the least..." I recognized the old man's voice, and I felt Sonny tense against me, swallowing loudly.

"I'm scared." She admitted quietly, once the footsteps had disappeared, struggling to turn around so that she could face me. Cautious so as not to hurt her side, I helped her lean against the wall, keeping my hand on her shoulder the entire time. "I wonder what their planning." She muttered darkly, her eyes locked on the door as a flicker of fear shone in her expression. I moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her small figure and holding onto her.

"I don't know. But I won't let them hurt you. I won't leave you." I insisted, watching as tears filled her eyes up, making them appear almost black. Shaking her head, she pulled away, pushing my arm off her shoulder with as much strength as she could muster. Hurt clouded my eyes as I stared in confusion at her, watching as she attempted to move farther away. Her body shook, and she sighed. The motion made her bite her lip and sent her off balance, and I quickly reached out to steady her so that she wouldn't fall over. Finally, she glanced up at me, a mixture of expressions running through her features.

"I'm so sorry Chad, I'm sorry for all of this, it's all my fault." A stray tear ran down her cheek, and my eyes widened in surprise at her words. What was she saying? Carefully, I moved back to her side, sliding my arms around her and pulling her into my embrace. She sobbed quietly into my shoulder, her body racking with every sob that tore through her. "If only I'd stayed back in Wisconsin, if only I hadn't been so cocky about 'dumping' James, I wouldn't have caused all of this..." Anger flared up inside of me at her words; she wasn't to blame, for any of this. How could she even say things like this?

"Sonny." I pulled back, staring straight into her clouded brown orbs and noting the scared, upset expression on her face, "Don't you ever, _ever_, say anything like that again." The harshness of my tone even surprised me, and I watched surprise flash through Sonny's eyes, although it vanished quickly. "This is not you're fault, James is the crazy one! And, if you'd stayed in Wisconsin, then we'd never have met, and my life would still be as meaningless as it was before." At this, Sonny stared up at me, shocked, but I continued anyway. "So, no, don't you ever say that again." We stared at each other, both letting the silence hang over us, and Sonny's lips gradually curved into a smile. Slowly, she grabbed hold of my collar, tugging slightly. Confused, I inclined to her pull, leaning down, and her lips met mine.

The moment was broken up as the door's lock clicked again, and the door was flung open. We both pulled away instantly, staring towards the door, Sonny looking terrified. James and the old man stood in the doorway, James' hands on his hips as he glared at the two of us.

"So, we've decided what we're going to do with you two." He declared loudly, glaring mostly at Sonny, who cowered under his angry gaze and slid down against me a little more, causing me to squeeze her hand gently, reassuringly. "Get up, we're getting back in the van."


	16. Scream

**A.N: **_Kind of short chapter ahead, I'm sorry bout that, and also, I'm sorry about my apparent fascination with knocking people unconscious :) It was kind of necessary, though, in this chapter, so don't kill me! Eek :( I know it's probably getting pretty old, lol. I offically promise, though, that this will be the LAST time that either one gets knocked out! Or at least the last time I knock Sonny or Chad out... *hint hint*. I'll update again soon since this isn't all that long, so, in the mean time... Enjoy :)_

**Summary:** _After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny will be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**[Chad's P.O.V.]**

I struggled to my feet, bending down and carefully lifting Sonny up next to me, grasping her firmly. She leaned into me, trying to support herself yet failing miserably, and James only raised his eyebrows, seemingly unaffected by her pained movements. Sonny's breath caught in her throat, and I glanced down, noticing that my hand had lowered to her ribs. Quickly, catching onto the fact that I was hurting her, I moved my hand and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, we haven't got all day." James motioned for us to hurry up, and on sudden instinct, I reached over and scooped Sonny's fragile body up, causing her to wrap her arms around my neck to support herself better. James gave a growl of disagreement, although he didn't object - I guess he'd knew we'd get down the stairs faster this way - as he turned his back to us. The old man waited, arms crossed, until we'd stepped out of the room and began to follow James, and then fell into step behind us.

I stepped down the stairs carefully, glancing back at Sonny every couple of seconds to make sure that the slight jolting wasn't hurting her. James cast us a evil, yet smug, look as Portlyn appeared beside us, frowning at the fact that I was carrying Sonny. She kept her big mouth shut, though, as we made our way across the lawn. Catching sight of the dark van waiting in the driveway, I sighed. _Back to square one,_ echoed in my head, and I couldn't help but feel like, for once, James was right. Would we ever get _past_ square one, or would we just keep going in circles, never able to break the pattern? There had to be some way to get out of James and his witty traps.

Reaching the van, I cautiously set Sonny down, watching her expression as I did so - noticing every wince, every time she bit her lip. It pained me, too, every time I noticed she was in pain and I wished, not for the first time, that I was in her position instead. She was innocent, smiley, happy; she didn't deserve all this sudden anger and hatred. What had she ever done to hurt anyone?

Seeing that she managed to steady herself, I slid in beside her, gripping her hand reassuringly. If only James hadn't had to come and ruin the moment. He was way too good at doing that.

"Well, I'm afraid that you're _both_ going to have to be knocked out for this little ride," He didn't sound sorry at all as he poured a sweet-smelling liquid onto a cloth, grinning at the both of us. Sonny squeezed my hand harder - well, at least it was supposed to be a squeeze - and I shook my head. I couldn't help but protest at leaving Sonny all by herself.

"But what about Sonny? You can't just let her lie on the floor with all her injuries!" I argued, shaking my head violently. James, however, just looked bored, faked a yawn and stepped closer to me.

"I'll take care of her. You first, Blondie." If only I'd argued, if only I'd said "Sonny first" (yes, that sounded cruel and heartless, but I didn't trust James for one ounce of _anything. _How would I be aware of anything after I was unconscious?), well then... I still don't know what would have happened, as James just rolled his eyes in my direction, pressing the sweet-smelling cloth over my mouth.

Throwing a hesitant look over at Sonny, who was staring at me with eyes as wide as saucers, looking scared, I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out any thoughts, and took a deep breath.

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V.]**

I watched, my eyes wide in terror, as Chad slumped over, now lying motionless on the floor of the van. No, no, _no_! He'd promised he wouldn't leave me... and then he'd gone and breathed in James' drug without even putting up a fight. I swallowed as James turned his attention to me, my eyes partly on the cloth in his hand, although my brain was screaming at me to pay attention to James, not the cloth. If only I listened more to my brain...

The sudden impact knocked me backwards, and I screamed, and I mean really _screamed_, as his fist connected with my ribs. The pain burst over me, making me dizzy and my vision half-black, and I continued to scream as I tried to get the pain to subside.

"Kissing him? Really?" James growled above me, staring down at me coldy and smiling at the pain I was in. "Stupid, _stupid_, shouldn't you have learned your lesson by now? You're _mine_." He hissed, his voice low and extremely dangerous, and I cowered away, trying to stop my head from spinning. "Why don't you ever learn?" He shouted, cowering above me, and I whimpered, trying to use my hands to shield my side. James kicked again and his foot collided with my hand, only padding my side a little. I cried out again - this truly was the most pain I'd ever been in - my head banging against the side of the van as I rolled, crying out in pain.

"Do you feel it?" His hand caught hold of my shirt, and he yanked me up until our faces were only inches apart. Squinting, barely able to stay awake at the bursts of pain washing over me, my vision flickered, briefly catching sight of the crazed look in his eyes. "Why are you wearing his jacket?" He shouted, and I moaned.

"I was cold..." I managed to get the words out of my mouth, and James' expression got even angrier, if that was possible. Maybe it was just a trick of my flickering vision.

"You worthless little witch!" He shouted, releasing me abruptly. I fell down onto the floor with a loud thud, and my eyes rolled as James stood above me, smiling.

This was the first time that I'd passed out without the drugs, out of sheer pain.


	17. Rescue

**A.N:** _Well, I'm in a pretty good mood today, so, I guess I'll allow you guys some of my happiness! lol. This is the moment you've all been waiting for... I only hope that I do it justice! Hopefully you'll all love me after this chapter :) btw, there's still a few more chapters left before the end, so don't worry bout that :) Also, I skipped forwards just a little in this chapter, because I felt it was getting old starting with "I woke..." etc, so.. yeah :) ENJOY!_

**Summary:** _After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny _will_ be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V.]**

"**N**o!" James' frustrated growl caught my attention, and I saw that he was yelling at Portlyn, who was trying (note the fact I say trying) to pull off the puppy-dog face. James looked annoyed (but then again, doesn't he always? It's not really anything new for him) as he sighed dramatically, and I felt the van slowing.

"I swear, if you don't hurry your little butt back into this car..." He growled, "I'm leaving you. You have five minutes." Portlyn squealed happily, and both Chad and I straightened as Portlyn's door slammed shut, shooting glances at each other. James sighed again and glanced back in our direction, reaching over and throwing a bottle of water into the back of the van. "Here. I gotta get something, drink some water while I'm gone and don't even think about trying anything funny. Need I remind you that I'm armed and... well, Sonny already knows what happens when you don't listen." James smirked in Chad's direction mockingly, and Chad narrowed his eyes, trying not to let his anger and hurt show.

James slid out of the drivers seat, his door slamming behind him. I glanced wearily in Chad's direction, and he moved closer to me, picking up the bottle of water in the process. Wrapping his arm around me and propping me up (I tried as best to hold back my gasp of pain, although I didn't do such a good job and Chad winced), he lifted the bottle to my lips and I drank thankfully.

"We need to get out of here." Chad said, his tone low and quiet, as if he was afraid that someone would be listening in. Maybe it was just after being with James for a day that he was so cautious. I sighed at his words, closing my eyes and taking a shallow breath.

"Chad, it's hopeless. We don't even know where we are, and James has a gun and he's got the van and... there's just no way we could pull it off." I shook my head wearily, "I don't think I can handle another beating." Chad's breath caught slightly, and his grip tightened in anger. I yelped at the pressue and, seeing that he was hurting me, he immediately let go.

"I'm sorry. It's just... knowing what he did, it's..." He replied softly, and I nodded, feeling tears threatening to fall. On instinct, I buried my face into his chest, unable to hold back my sob. My ribs just hurt so _darn_ much.

"He... he..." I choked, my body shaking as the sobs tore through me. "After he knocked you out..." I cried harder at the thought, and, as I glanced up, I could see Chad's eyes glistening in anger. I could feel him tense and clench his fists, and I closed my eyes, trying to stop my tears from falling.

"Do you think you could walk, at all?" He asked instead, his voice unusually harsh and cold, and I hesitated. James had finally caved and let me drink more water, and he'd even - after much drama - given me a small meal to eat. With Chad's help and a little extra strength, I might be able to.

"I... I might." I answered, biting my lip softly. I guess if I was determined enough, I could find a way. Like the saying goes: Where there's a will, there's a way. But I'm not sure if Will and Way had broken ribs... haha, I crack myself up all the time.

"Then we're getting out of here. Come on." Chad allowed the empty water bottle to fall onto the bottom of the van, his arm wrapping around my waist in the process and pulling me gently towards the door. Half terrified but unable to resist, I swallowed loudly.

"But... he has a gun..." I stuttered nervously, suddenly terrified by the prospect that we'd be caught. I faltered, and Chad's arm tightened it's grip, unlocking the van's door. With one push, it swung open, and Chad glanced apprehensively in my direction before he jumped out, pulling me with him. I gasped, grabbing hold of Chad's sleeve and biting my lip to keep my squeal of pain inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chad spun at the sound of _his _voice, and I closed my eyes, kind of wishing that he'd just shoot me and get it over with. James' eyes ran over the two of us, and Chad pushed me softly behind him, moving closer to the van. "You little..." James growled, advancing towards us, "I warned you, I really did. Guess you'll have to learn the hard way. Say goodbye to your little girlfriend." James snapped, grabbing at my arm. In a flurry of panic, I sidestepped, my eyes showing fear, and James just laughed as he pulled out his gun. "Any last words, dear?" He spat, and I froze, every emotion stunning me as it hit me in a hard wave.

Suddenly, James dropped the gun, his face as mask of surprise, and fell to the ground. I screamed, my heart racing and my eyes flickering confusedly around me and rested on where Chad stood over James' senseless body, an disgusted expression on his face.

"Don't you dare _touch_ Sonny." Chad spat harshly, a dangerously sick look in his eyes as he glared one final time at James before making his way over to me, wrapping his arms around me as we both breathed a sigh of relief. I buried my face into Chad's shirt, sniffing back my tears.

"Let's go." Chad whispered into my ear, and I took a deep breath, staring at James' almost-lifeless (don't we all wish it was lifeless?) figure for another second before gripping Chad's arm tighter and stumbling forwards. _Is it seriously finally over?_

"Not so fast." Maybe I thought that just a little too soon. I sucked in my breath as Portlyn stepped in front of us, both hands holding up James' gun. I froze, biting my lip and quivering. Chad's grip tightened around my waist, and I stopped a small gasp from escaping. "Where do you two think you're going?" She asked, her voice harsh, and Chad straightened, staring her straight in the eye.

"Portlyn, put the gun down. Would you really shoot us anyway?" Portlyn's eyes narrowed, her glance flickering uneasily between the two of us as she hesitated. Finally, seemingly deciding, she raised the gun a little higher.

"Yes." The look in her eyes said she wasn't lying, and I didn't want to test the theory or her truthfulness.

"Well..." Chad paused, biting his lip and glancing down at me, "How about we make a little _deal_?" He asked, and Portlyn's eyebrows raised, a signal for him to finish his sentence. "You let Sonny go, and I'll stay. I'll get right back into that van and wait for James to wake up, and then we can be out of there and you can do whatever you want to. Just let Sonny go." I stiffened at his proposal, hoping - no, praying - that Portlyn wouldn't accept his offer. What an idiot he was, trying to be herotic.

"Chad." I broke in before Portlyn had the chance to speak, grabbing onto his jacket and pulling him towards me until we were face to face. "Please, stop trying to be the hero all the time." I demanded, although the moment was ruined as I stumbled, causing Chad to grab onto me and steady me, a fresh expression of worry on his face.

"But James won't be very happy if I just let Sonny go..." Portlyn pondered loudly, biting her lip as she stared at Chad apprehensively.

"Drop the gun!" A shout that came from neither Chad or I sounded, and Portlyn jumped, an expression of horror on her face as she immediately dropped the weapon, whipping around and holding her hands above her head, looking terrified. Instantly, she began to ramble, stuttering over her words.

My eyes widened in disbelief as four policemen, guns drawn, advanced towards Portlyn and James, a weary look on their faces. _We were safe. We'd been rescued, finally._

My knees went weak (truth be told, I wasn't sure how I'd even held myself up this long as it was) and I slipped out of Chad's grasp and sunk to the floor, my head reeling. Chad's eyes went wide with panic and he was at my side in an instant, worry etched into every feature.

"Sonny?" His voice sounded far away, and when I didn't respond, he swallowed loudly, unsure of what to do with panic crowding out his common sense, starting to turn away. "I'm going to get help -" I grabbed hold of his sleeve, staring at him.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me now." I snapped, sucking in a deep breath as one of the police officers rushed over to where we were lying, his eyes flickering over me only once before he shouted something about an ambulance.

"Don't _you_ dare leave _me_, either." Chad replied, gripping my hand tightly as the chaos ensued around us.

It seemed more like seconds instead of minutes before two paramedics rushed over to us, a stretcher between them. Carefully, they laid me out on the stretcher, lifting into the ambulance and slamming the door shut. Faintly, I could hear Chad shouting as the sirens started and the ambulance raced towards the hospital.

* * *

**A.N:** _See, they finally have been rescued!!! Do you love me now? lol. Review :)_


	18. Wait

**A.N: **_Hey everybody! Okay, before I start, a few people have asked how many more chapters there is going to be. I'm thinking that there will probably be anywhere from 2-5 more chapters, maybe more if I can think :) But definitely 2 more (probably more, though). Anyways, this is a really long chapter, almost 3,000 words, and so I had to cut it off before it became a novel by itself :) Enjoy & review :)_

**Summary:** _After their "fake" date, Sonny and Chad realize their feelings for each other, and decide to date, for real. But what if James comes back, determined that Sonny will be his. Lovers are kidnapped, and lives are put in danger. Can they be saved before it's too late?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V.]**

"**W**ait!" I yelped, feeling the ambulance begin to move. A nurse hurried to my side, her eyes wide with concern as she watched me, stuttering and moaning, feebly trying to get out of bed. "Where's Chad? I need Chad!" I yelled, forcing my legs to fling over the edge of the cot. The nurse's eyes widened as she realized what I was trying to do, and she immediately pushed me back, placing an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose.

"Please, dear, please don't try to move or get up." She insisted as she slid a needle into my arm. I winced at the slight pinch I felt, and she bit her lip when she noticed. "I'm sorry, darling, but it has to be done." I flinched again when I heard her say 'darling', the memories of James' taunting words washing over me. Why couldn't she pick a different choice of words?

"I need Chad." I whined, clutching at her arm as she shoved another needle under my skin. Ouch, who knew such little things could hurt so badly? The nurse looked at me apologetically before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, dar-" Seeing the glazed look that came over me, she broke off. "Sweetheart. Mr. Cooper is being escorted to the hospital, you'll get to see him soon. For now, please sit back and relax, dear."

"Chad -"

"Like I said, he's on his way. Once we fix you up - I mean take care of you - then you can see him again. You'll be able to see him soon, just sit back for now and close your eyes. You look like you're in need of some rest." With that, she slid an elongated needle into my vein, and I sucked in a deep breath.

"But-" I started, ready to argue with the woman's reasoning, but she cut me off before I had the chance to speak up.

"No, dear, just sleep." Came her reply, and I nodded, feeling suddenly tired.

"Chad." I mumbled as I yawned, closing my eyes and giving in to my sudden fatigue.

* * *

**[Chad's P.O.V.]**

I watched, feeling helpless, as Sonny was lifted into the ambulance and the doors shut behind her. Wait, I needed to be with her... they couldn't just take her away from me like that. After all we'd been through, they couldn't separate us now. She needed me now more than ever.

"Wait, I need to go with her..." I yelled, trying to get over to the vehicle, although I was stopped by an officer. Glaring angrily, I tried as best I could to get past him, but he finally just put a hand out and pushed me back. The sound of sirens filled the air, and the ambulance's engine started.

"I'm sorry, but you can't ride in there." The officer replied, and I clenched my fists together, staring up indignantly.

"And why not?" I shot back, staring as the ambulance disappeared into the distance. "I need to be with her!"

"I'm sorry sir, but only the paramedics are allowed on the ambulance, due to Miss Munroe's condition." He replied curtly, and I swallowed. The way he said 'condition' made my heart jump into my throat. Obviously, they knew something I didn't, and they weren't letting me know anytime soon. Seeing my worried expression, the officer spoke up again, as if to reassure me. "She'll be fine, and we'll escort you to the hospital, if you wish."

"Yes, I do!" I yelled, probably harsher than necessary, considering the officer's expression. However, I didn't really care. All that mattered was Sonny, and I had to know if she was going to be okay. "Look, can I just get a ride?" The officer seemed to sense my stress, because he directed me over to one of the cars without replying, opening the door for me. I slid in, wringing my hands together nervously.

The ride seemed to last hours as we sped off down the highway, although in reality, it had only been ten minutes.

The moment the car pulled up to the curb, I'd jumped out, already running towards the large building, my heart racing and my palms sweating. I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I stepped into the hospital. However, as I rushed through the doors, everything seemed perfectly calm. Of course, that's just what they want you to think. They don't want you to know all that goes on _behind_ the scene. People were sitting in the waiting room, looking quite surprised to see a flustered, nervous-wrecked Chad Dylan Cooper bursting through the door, and the nurse jumped slightly at the sudden commotion I'd caused.

"Sonny Munroe." I gasped, out of breath, and the receptionist nodded, looking nervous as she flipped through the mess of papers on her desk. Finally, she turned to look up at me, biting her lip softly as if she was afraid I'd yell at her again.

"Umm," She hesitated, and my heart dropped. Was it really that bad? No, she _had_ to be alright, there was no question, she just had to. "I'm only allowed to reveal Miss Munroe's condition to immediate family, sir." I clenched my jaw, staring stubbornly back at the receptionist (poor receptionist, I had to take all my worry and anger out on her).

"Listen up, lady. You're going to tell me if Sonny's alright or not, or I'll... I'll... well, I don't know, but you'd better be afraid!" I shouted, slamming my fist down on the desk and causing the receptionist to jump back, looking scared.

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Cooper... I just... I'm not allowed." I slowed my breathing, deciding to take a different approach, since it seemed that loosing my cool wasn't working in my favor. Throwing her my signature smile, I reached out, picking up a pen from the desk.

"So, your name's Angela, hmm?" I asked sweetly, reading her name tag, and she smiled, looking flustered, and nodded breathlessly. "What do you say, want an autograph?" Her eyes widened, and she nodded again, this time fervently. Keeping my fake smile plastered on my face, I quickly took a piece of paper and wrote out my name along with some sappy little side-note that I didn't really care about. "So, I just really need to know how Miss Munroe's doing..." I trailed off, looking down, and the receptionist bit her lip, glancing around uneasily. Finally, she sighed, motioning me closer.

"Fine." She whispered, once she was sure no one would overhear us. "Miss Munroe is in surgery right now. But she should be out anywhere between one to four hours." She said it as if it was no big deal, but I knew it was quite the opposite. _Surgery?_ I swallowed loudly at the thought. Sonny had better be okay after all of this!

"Surgery?" I managed to force out, and Angela nodded.

"Apparently, she had internal bleeding, along with several broken ribs." She replied as she scanned the papers, and I clenched my fists under the desk, resisting the urge to slam it against the desk again. Nervously, my heart racing at the news, I gulped and smiled at the receptionist thankfully before heading over towards one of the empty chairs, my heart sinking with every step. Would Sonny be okay?

"Oh my gosh, Chad, I heard about... is Sonny okay?" Tawni rushed over to me, her green/blue eyes wide with fear as she wrung her hands together, biting her lip as she waited for my answer. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair, trying not to let on how worried I was as I could see that she was already distressed.

"Umm... she's in surgery right now. I'm not really sure of anything else." Tawni gasped and flung herself down beside me, swallowing harshly.

"Oh my gosh... did they tell you why?" She asked, worried lines all across her face. I hesitated before nodding, and Tawni moved closer, her eyes wide as she waited for my response.

"Internal bleeding, and she had some broken - crushed, they used the word 'crushed' - ribs." I sighed tiredly, closing my eyes at how serious that sentence sounded. Tawni's hands flew to her mouth, and the rest of the _So Random!_ cast just stared at me in shocked silence.

"Did they -" Tawni began, but one death glare from me shut her up right away.

"I don't know, okay? I know just as much as you do!" I snapped, perhaps too harshly, "We'll know more in 'one to four hours'." I repeated what the receptionist had told me, and Tawni bit her bottom lip, a look of genuine concern on her face as she sat down beside me. Her eyes stayed downcast as she leaned over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

"She'll be okay, Chad." Tawni's voice was soft, which was an unusual feat for her. I glanced up in surprise, and was met by her caring eyes as she watched my facial expressions. "Was she... you know, really bad?" She once more bit her lip as she awaited my response. Not having the energy to reply, I just nodded. Tawni took a deep breath.

"I'm going to kill James..." She broke off, refusing to meet my eyes. "I mean, I knew he was a jerk and all, but I never thought that he'd be capable of something like... something like _this_." She shuddered, and I sighed softly.

"That makes two of us." I replied quietly, my eyes flickering around the now-quiet waiting room. "She looked horrible." I admitted suddenly, out of impulse. Tawni straightened slightly and met my eyes but didn't say anything, deciding to keep quiet until I finished. "She could hardly even _eat_... she was just so weak." My voice cracked, and I broke off, biting my lip harshly and probably drawing blood. "And he just kept pushing and pushing, and she kept getting weaker and..." I held back my tears, and Tawni gripped my hand tighter. "And I couldn't even defend her, or stop him. This is all my fault! If Sonny's not okay, it'll be my fault!" I broke off, unable to continue, when suddenly Tawni's palm slapped me, leaving a fresh red mark across my face. In disbelief, I turned to her, anger coursing through my veins. I had just poured out my deepest feelings, and she _slapped_ me?

"Don't you _dare_ even blame yourself!" She screeched, staring angrily at me. "I saw the news report, you really tried the best you could!" I stopped at her words, before what she'd said sunk in completely.

"News report?" I asked stupidly, and Tawni paused before nodding.

"It's all over Hot Tunes, Tween Weekly - even _Sharona_won't stop writing about it. It's everywhere." As if to prove her point, she pointed towards the lone TV in the corner of the waiting room, and sure enough, both mine and Sonny's faces stared back at me. Suddenly, the screen switched to show James with his gun pressed against Sonny's neck, and Portlyn picking up the police's dropped weapons.

I flinched, unbeknownst to me, until Tawni tapped my arm lightly and I was forced to draw my eyes away from the screen. Tawni's expression told me that she felt sorry for the two of us, and she was just as worried about Sonny as I was, although she was doing much better at hiding most of it away.

*-*

_Two hours, forty-three minutes, and thirty-one seconds._

"Mr. Cooper?" I jumped in my seat as I heard my name being called, and immediately I stood, making my way over towards where a tall, almost balding doctor stood, clipboard in hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. Corr, I've been taking care of Miss Munroe."

"How is she?" I asked breathlessly, not caring about properly introducing myself. It's not like Dr. Corr didn't know who I was, anyway. Dr. Corr nodded, motioning for me to follow him down the long, bleak corridor.

"She's gotten out of surgery, her vital signs are good, although she was severely dehydrated when she got here. Two of her ribs were crushed, and three were broken, but we've worked at repairing her as best we can, although it's going to take a very long time to heal." He informed me, and I bit my lip at his words. "She had a mild concussion, and has been beaten pretty badly, which is what had caused the internal bleeding. We're going to keep her at least for a week just to watch her vital signs and make sure she's healed before we can release her." I sucked in my breath, feeling overwhelmed, and Dr. Corr smiled apologetically. "You can see her if you'd like, not for long though because she needs her rest." I nodded quickly, following him into the small room he'd lead us too. I swallowed as I glanced over towards the bed where Sonny was lying.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Corr said, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. I took a cautious step forwards, my eyes travelling over the many needles that she was hooked up to. Shuddering at the sight, I moved over towards the bed, sliding into the empty seat beside her and taking her hand. Her eyes slid open, and travelled to me, looking slightly dazed.

"Chad?" She whispered, her dry throat causing her voice to crack. I gripped her hand tighter, giving her a small, reassuring smile.

"Sonny." I breathed, leaning over and taking a deep breath, sighing softly as I released it. Sonny glanced up at me, smiling wearily. Slowly, I touched the scar that trailed down her cheek, and she drew in a sharp breath. "Sorry." I immediately removed my hand, but she only shook her head.

"Is James..." She asked instead, breaking off and staring in my direction, waiting for an answer. As much as I wanted to tell her that, yes, James was in jail, I wasn't sure that was the case.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully, and she sucked in a quick breath, tensing ever so slightly as a worried expression came over her delicate features. Shaking my head, I carefully put my arm around her shoulders, moving until I was closer to her. "Don't you worry, I won't let him hurt you ever again." I whispered, and Sonny swallowed, tears filling her eyes. Slowly, carefully, she turned and buried her face into my shirt, sobbing softly. Resting my head gently against her cheek, I held her. We sat there in silence, just comforted by the presence of each other, relishing the fact that we were finally free. We'd made it out alive, and we'd be okay.


	19. Kiss

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I am so, so sorry for the long wait!!! I've had every chapter already typed out & finished until this one, so I actually had to motivate myself to get up here and write it :) And, just finally, I did!!!! This probably would've been up last night, but something was up with the Doc Manager and I couldn't get in, so... yeah. lol. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah. I own SWAC, CR, Demi Lovato, the Jonas Brothers, and Sterling Knight... oh no, wait, that's not me :(_

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V.]**

**I **couldn't help but notice Chad's eyes widen slightly at the sight of me, making me feel slightly embarrassed. I knew that I would look bad, of course, it was to be expected, but seeing that Chad noticed it too made me feel twice as uncomfortable. Of course he wasn't doing it on purpose, though.

Noticing my gaze, he managed a small smile as he made his way over to my bed, planting himself in the seat next to me and taking my hand. I saw him swallow harshly as he ran his gaze over me.

"Chad?" I whispered, giving him a small squeeze in return and watching as he tried to give me what he must have thought was a reassuring smile.

"Sonny." He replied quietly, leaning forwards slightly as he ran his finger down the scar that laced my cheek. I sucked in a quick breath, my breath hissing as I did so. Chad immediately pulled his hand away, grimacing at my moan. "Sorry." He apologized instantly, but I only moved my head from side to side slowly.

"Is James..." I trailed off, knowing that Chad would understand what I was trying to say. Chad sighed, and I bit my lip softly, knowing that I wasn't going to get the answer I was hoping for.

"I don't know." He looked helpless, and I sighed, tensing up at the thought that James could still be somewhere out there, free after all that he'd done. He could even be watching us right now... I jumped slightly as I felt someone's arm wrap around me, and glanced over to see that it was only Chad. Breathing a sigh of relief, I relaxed slightly, trying to hold back my tears. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you ever again." He whispered into my ear, and I burst into tears at his words, clutching at his jacket as I sobbed. Chad held me tighter, allowing me to cry, and slowly my sobs managed to subside.

*-*

"Sonny!" I pulled away from Chad as I heard a sudden commotion coming from the other end of the room as the door flew open and a dark-haired woman ran towards me, her eyes wide and tear stains on her cheeks. I couldn't help but feel the tears gather into my eyes again at the sight of her; oh, how I'd thought that I'd never see her again.

"Mom!" I whispered weakly, allowing her to throw her arms around me and pull me into a tight embrace. Oh now wonderful it felt to have her holding me again.

"Oh my sweetheart," My mom cried into my shoulder, "I'm so glad you're okay... I was so worried! As soon as Chad called me, I rushed over, but I had a hard time getting through all the traffic, since it is rush hour after all. Oh my baby, I can't believe... Did he hurt you real bad?" She rushed, and I tensed up at her question. Biting my lip, I pulled away, the tears glistening in my eyes. I really couldn't answer her question at this time.

Chad saw immediately that I'd tensed, and sent me an unreadable expression before he stood, taking my mother firmly by the arm and motioning for her to follow him outside of my room and out into the hallway. I sighed as the pair left, lowering my hands to stare at the bandage that was wrapped tightly around my torso. I hated how everyone was giving me nervous looks or acting differently, as if they were afraid I would break, just because of what had happened. It wasn't fair for them to treat me like I was glass, because I _wasn't_. Had I given into James even once, or even considered it? _No._

"They're not treating you different, Sonshine, it's how you're looking at it." My head whipped around at his voice, and I stared at Chad in surprise; I hadn't even heard him come back into the room, much less sit down beside me. My mouth agape and my eyes wide, I glanced wearily around the room, wondering if maybe Chad could read minds. How else would he have known exactly what I'd been thinking? Seeing my shocked expression, Chad laughed easily, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm no mind reader. You were talking aloud." I blushed furiously, returning my gaze to my waist and grimacing. "And don't you even think about denying what I just said, because you know it's true. We don't think you're weak - far from it. You're one of the strongest people I know. Well, besides myself." Chad straightened, giving me his cocky smile, and I couldn't help but let a chuckle slip. Smacking his arm softly, I smiled at him thankfully.

"I just feel so... breakable, and I hate it. I hate feeling useless." I snapped, biting my lip harshly. I'd never dealt well with being handicapped, or having everyone feeling sympathetic for me. It just wasn't something I was comfortable with, or would even get used to. Although it was inevitable in my current situation.

"Don't, my Sonshine. You're definitely a fighter -"

"Wait," I interrupted him, and he stopped, glancing up expectantly at me. "Sonshine?" I asked, a smile dancing on my lips, and now it was Chad's turn to blush. Ducking his head swiftly, he muttered something under his breath that I couldn't catch.

"It's my nickname for you. You're my _sonshine_." I smiled, speechless for a few seconds at how incredibly sweet he was, before I pulled him into another hug, crying tears of joy (thankfully, this time).

"You called my mom?" I asked, instead of replying to his Sonshine comment, because I knew I'd end up straight-out bawling if I responded. "You have my mom's number in your phone?" Chad once again looked embarrassed, and I smirked. "Chad Dylan Cooper stole that number from me, didn't he?" I teased, watching him grow redder by the moment.

"Hey, I just like to have 'emergency contacts' on my cell, so to speak, in case anything ever happens. Looks like it's a good thing I did." I quieted at his comment, nodding silently, and Chad put his arm over my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Hey, don't look so downcast, it's over with. And if I have any say in it, that jerk will get a lifetime sentence of prison." He spat out, refusing to even say James' name, and I smiled softly.

"Thanks Chad." I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder and staring up at him. "Thank you so much for everything." Chad pulled away, shaking his head, a disgusted look on his face.

"No, no, I didn't do anything. I'm such a failure; I couldn't even help you or defend you. Let's forget about that; I'm sickened by the thought of it." He said fiercely, and my eyes widened. Did he seriously believe a word that he'd just said? He was so, so oblivious to how much of a help he'd really been.

"Don't you dare say that!" I yelled, surprising both of us, and he stared at me, moving as if to shake his head again and protest. I cut him off swiftly before he got that chance. "If it wasn't for you, I would have given up a long time ago. Don't try to deny it, either; you are the only reason I'm even alive right now." Chad's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth - probably to try to argue with me - but I swiftly gave a shake of my head. He only smirked, though, as he leaned in and, gently, his lips touched mine.

And, this time, no one was there to break up the moment as sparks flew.


	20. Fairytale

**A/N: **_Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry to all of you!!!!! I hate to leave you all hanging, I just lacked a serious motivation. To make it up for you guys a little bit, I made a banner for this story :) Check it out on my profile. _

_This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys - whether you'd reviewed, favorited, alerted, or even just read it, every one of you is the reason I write. It's your reviews or PMs that make my day, or motivate me to get up here and write *Thanks to Charlie Adams for this chapter :) I loved every sentence of your PM - P.S. I am one of those losers, too :)*. So, thank you. All of you. I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Sadly, this is the last one :( I hope you've all enjoyed this story, and I hope that I give it some closure :) _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sonny, for the last time :(_

* * *

**[Sonny's P.O.V.]**

**I** watched as Chad watched me, wanting to laugh but in too much pain, as the nurse helped me out of the bed and passed me a pair of crutches, which she helped me carefully position them so that I wouldn't hurt my ribs.

"And if you experience any pain, nausea, or fainting, please either come down or call..." The nurse rambled off the mandatory sentence, and I pretended to listen. Like I was planning on ever stepping foot in here again! Not if I could help it. I'll deal with the 'pain', at home, and I'll hide it if I have too. Knowing Chad, I'd say 'ow', and he'd panic and rush me straight back to the hospital.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chad asked, his eyes narrowing as I bit my lip, stepping forwards and wincing at the slight pinch in my side. Still, I nodded quickly, knowing that if I so much moved in the wrong way, Chad would send me straight back to bed and make me stay at this suffocating hospital another week, with or without the doctor's permission. After all, he was _'Chad Dylan Cooper'_, and no doctor was going to stand in his way. Or at least, those had been his words.

"Yes, can we please just go?" I asked, and Chad sighed, running a hand through his hair before nodding. Breathing a sigh of relief, I stepped forwards, frowning as I tried to adapt to the awkward movement and feeling of the crutches. All I knew was that it wasn't natural, and I still wasn't sure about them.

The minute I'd stepped out into the waiting room, a hush fell over the patients. I smiled uncomfortably, hoping that they wouldn't run over and try to trample me, or anything like that, because I wasn't too keen about being put _back_in the hospital before I even was able to get out. I tensed at all the stares, also highly aware of the crutches supporting me, and wishing I could disappear altogether.

I turned slightly as I felt a hand on the small of my back, and smiled softly as I realized that it was Chad. He gave a small nod, telling me to get out before the fans revived from their shock, and I obliged, awkwardly making my way towards the door. The small whispers, the shocked girls turning to scream at each other happened just as we left.

"Well, that was a narrow escape," I commented, glancing back towards the hospital, shuddering at the thought. I grinned at Chad, feeling like laughing. I was finally out of here!

"Sonny, watch your step!" Chad yelled suddenly, and I came to an abrupt halt, finally glancing down and biting my lip. _Stairs_. Crap. Hesitantly, I balanced my weight and carefully lowered the crutches down, making sure that they were firmly planted on the ground before slowly swinging myself down. _One step conquered, seventeen more to go._

With Chad's help, I managed to get down the stairs without falling, which I was deeply thankful for. I could only imagine how painful it would be to land on my broken ribs, and _not_ end up back in the hospital. I wasn't even sure if it was possible to avoid the hospital if that did happen. I'd rather not find out, though.

I stopped at Chad's car, noticing that he was watching my every movement. I sighed, knowing that he was just worried about me, but really, I was fine. Or at least I would be, once I healed.

"Chad!" I exclaimed as he opened the door for me (Thankfully, because I wasn't sure how I was going to balance both crutches and my weight and still be able to pull the convertible door open), "Really, I'm okay. I'm not just going to break or anything. Please, I'm fine." I begged, and Chad sighed, still looking unsure. Still, he hadn't argued back yet, so maybe I really was getting somewhere.

"Oh, fine, if you insist. But if anything - and I mean _anything_ at all hurts, we're calling the hospital, and..."

"Chad, Chad, stop!" I shook my head as I placed the crutches on the floor, next to me, staring in his direction as the convertible's engine started. "Pain is _normal_. Pain is okay, as long as it's not _extreme_. And I'm sure this will be nothing considering..." I broke off, realizing what I was about to say, and quickly ducked my head before I could catch Chad's expression.

Thankfully, he didn't reply to my fumble, instead keeping his eyes firmly on the road and his expression blank. I sighed - okay, this was worse than him talking.

"Look, Chad, it's _over_. James is in jail - he can't hurt us anymore. Let's just pretend I didn't mention that, okay? Just forget what I was saying - it's fine." I kept my eyes on the crutches that were resting beside me, swallowing back my tears. _This is all my fault. _If only I hadn't been so horribly cocky about dumping James - if only I had been more cautious after his warning. Why hadn't I been able to see before that he was dangerous? Why hadn't it shown as clearly as it did now?

"Sonny." Chad leaned over, his piercing blue eyes staring into mine with concern. I glanced up in confusion only to see that Chad had pulled over, and now had his hand on my chin. "Sonny, why are you crying?"

The sticky, wet feeling of tears on my cheeks registered after he said it, and I frowned. I hadn't even realized that I'd been crying until he'd pointed it out - I really was much more upset by the whole situation than even I was aware of. I opened my mouth to reply, but found that I couldn't, because suddenly my body was shaking with sobs, and I had clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle the noise.

Chad took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around me, and I leaned my head onto his shoulder, unable to control myself. Why I was so upset - well, I guess it was just because this past week had been both emotionally and physically draining. I just didn't know what to do, and I had nothing left inside of me to give of anyone, even myself.

"I'm so, so sorry." I choked out, while Chad rubbed my back, catching his breath. I raised my head, wondering what was wrong, until I saw the tears in Chad's eyes also. Smiling softly at him, I engulfed him in a hug, both of us now crying open. It was better this way; we'd both feel better after we let all our emtions that we'd been holding back out.

"I won't let you out of my sight again," Chad struggled to compose himself (Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ cry) while I shook my head. "This is my fault - I didn't watch you closely enough. I didn't protect you like I said I would. Everything, all of this, is because..."

"Shut up, Chad." I snapped, watching as he stopped, his head jerking up in surprise. Of course, only he'd take what I just said the wrong way. "What I mean, is, no, it's not your fault. We've been down this road before, Chad, and I'm not going to change my mind. It isn't either of our faults - it's James, not us!" I continued, knowing that what I said was true, and also realizing that I couldn't go on blaming myself forever. I hadn't had any control over the situation, plus what's in the past, is in the past. It happened, and we need to move on. No matter how hard it is.

*-*-*

What's done is done, so let what's coming come. That's been my motto ever since the incident with James. Sometimes, things happen in life that, if you let them, could scar you physically, mentally, emotionally, forever. You have to step up and push your past into the past, and move on, even if it's the hardest thing to do, because I promise you, if you do this, it'll be the best thing you ever could do for yourself. A weight will be lifted off of you, and you'll discover things that you were too preoccupied to notice before.

Chad and I were married in August (We waited until I was twenty-three and he was twenty-four, of course. Sorry, guys, but we didn't get married that same year. We were way too young back then). Nico, Grady, Zora, and even Tawni and the rest of the casts of _Condor Studios_were all there. It was everything a girl could've dreamed of, or ever wished for.

As you can see, I've moved on. James was released last September, and by that point, I didn't even care. Why should I? I've let go of that part of my life, he should've by now too. Of course, I had felt a flicker of fear and a momentary relapse of memories, but it had passed by the end of the day, and I'd moved on. I wasn't going to just sit around and dwell over something that I couldn't control. It wasn't healthy. For me _or_ my baby, which was due in May.

As you can see, the pieces of my puzzle have finally fallen into place. Maybe everything wasn't right in the first place, but we've worked through our problems and in the end, created our own fairytale. And yes, to finalize the grand picture, Mom moved next door.

The only thing you can do is learn from your mistakes, and keep going. Don't stop, don't dwell on the negative, and don't skateboard with a sucker in your mouth, and you'll do just fine.

Chad and I survived, didn't we?

* * *

_Sorry about the 'skateboarding with a sucker' thing... I couldn't resist ;P So, I left the ending open a little, because I'm thinking of doing a sequel... possibly. What do you guys think??? It's just an idea, of course. Review? :)_


End file.
